Radix Acclaro
by Random Dispatcher
Summary: Harry and Hermione get lost in the Dark Forest. What happens when a botched rescue attempt and a miscast spell awaken something ancient inside of them? LVHPLM SSHGDM COMPLETE!
1. Crap

**Chapter 1**

Harry couldn't believe they'd gotten lost in the Forbidden Forest – but really, what was Dumbledore doing allowing detentions to be held out here anyway? He and Hermione had gotten into it with Malfoy once again; Ron had been in the loo and so missed the resulting dressing down and punishment from Filch. To top it all off, Draco, the git obviously couldn't be bothered and hadn't shown for the detention.

"Just as well he didn't come really, you wouldn't believe what a whiner he is about the Forest 'Mione. I'm glad not to have the aggravation."

His friend just nodded while making a noncommittal noise. She'd been quieter this year, lost in her thoughts more. Harry supposed their 'adventure' last year had brought home to her just how real the whole Voldemort situation really was. He couldn't blame her; the Department of Mysteries had certainly been an eye opener for him as well.

Harry exhaled loudly and kicked a tree. Hagrid had set them to gathering Moonstools; little purple mushrooms that only sprouted at night. If gathered on the full moon, which was tonight, they apparently served as a powerful potions ingredient.

"Harry…"

The dark haired boy kept kicking at the tree dejectedly.

"Harry!"

"What?" he snapped.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look, "I hear voices."

"Guess they finally noticed we were missing," he muttered, "not like we haven't been out here for hours or anything."

The girl just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the voices.

Harry gave a small smile. Whatever else had happened at the DOM, he and Hermione were now closer than ever. While Ron had become distant, the female Gryffindor had truly become the sister he'd never had. She ignored his angsty temper tantrums, recognizing them for venting when she saw them, but was still able to spot when something was actually bothering him.

He grunted when a branch smacked him in the face.

"Sorry."

He stuck his tongue out at her and promptly stumbled.

"'Mione are you sure this is the right direction?"

"Of course it is Harry, if you'd pay attention you'd realize the voices _are_ getting louder. Dolt."

Harry shut up and realized the voices were indeed much closer.

Pushing through a particularly thick patch of undergrowth, the pair stumbled into a clearing – and came face to face with Voldemort himself.

* * *

The pair was bound and gagged with very little comment from the Dark Lord – which was a surprise for Harry.

Despite the masks he could recognize half those present in the small clearing. Lucius and Draco were there (you couldn't miss that hair) and Snape as well (you'd have to be blind not to recognize that nose). Four others finished out the group but Harry had no idea who they might be.

He narrowed his eyes when Draco knelt at Voldemort's feet. Harry couldn't believe anyone would want to follow that snake faced skeletal bastard. Draco didn't even flinch when the Dark Lord put wand to flesh and the Dark Mark appeared on his perfect milk white Malfoy skin. Harry watched as Lucius and Snape gave small smiles of pride.

The Gryffindor chewed on the gag while trying to pull his hands free from behind his back, they were tied rather tightly to his ankles though which made just staying upright on his knees difficult. It was obvious they would get no help from Snape, the traitor.

Suddenly several loud cracks filled the air from multiple apparitions. Hexes, curses, and jinxes flashed through the darkness. The full moon helped Harry identify Professors McGonagall and Sinistra but the rest were hidden in darkness.

The Malfoys, Snape, and Voldemort quickly made their way to the captives. As one Harry and Hermione began struggling and yelling through their gags. At most they would slow down the bastards and maybe enable Dumbledore to capture them. At the very least maybe the pair would be abandoned in favor of a hasty escape.

No such luck, however.

Harry yelped when Voldemort jerked him back to his knees by the hair. Lucius lifted Hermione and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

He heard Dumbledore's voice, felt a spell wash over him, and then nothing as a portkey was activated.


	2. What?

**Chapter 2**

Harry was screaming, his body seemingly on fire. He could feel his muscles rippling under his skin; it felt as if all his bits and pieces were fighting a war against each other. His wrists and ankles burned in their bonds, his struggling tearing the delicate skin, blood drenching the ropes.

Hearing a muffled feminine scream, he could only acknowledge that it was Hermione before another wave of pain swept him away.

* * *

When the young Gryffindor woke again he was surprised to find himself in a bed, a very soft bed in a warm room lit only by the glow of the fireplace. He lay above the covers, the thick down comforter cradling him in the semidarkness. Shifting slightly he realized he was no longer bound and he was wearing pajamas, silk pajamas by the smell.

Cautiously he sat up and upon inspection, was surprised to find himself alone in the large room. He sat there a moment, bemused. He was clean, warm and relaxed. He felt safe but something niggled at the back of his brain, something told him he shouldn't feel that way.

Spotting the door he suddenly felt compelled to leave his little sanctuary. There was something out there, something that called to him.

Reluctantly he left the bed, noting idly that while the pajamas he wore were too large, they weren't like the giant sacks he got from Dudley; they were very long, as if they belonged to someone a good deal taller than him.

He opened the thick door a crack and peered into the empty hallway. He didn't really want to leave the bedroom, fearful that the serenity that now filled him would be ripped away and he'd have to face whatever unpleasant thing was still wiggling around the back of his skull.

Stepping into the hall he looked both ways, chewing his lip uncertainly. The light here was dim as well, only every other set of glass candle sconces were lit, giving the empty corridor an eerie dreamlike quality.

The feeling that pulled him from the bedroom propelled him down the hall. His footsteps made no sound, muffled as they were by the thick runner covering the dark hardwood floor. He stopped at an equally dark pair of doors. A quiet murmuring from inside seemed to drown out that niggling feeling, suffocating it into docile stillness.

Cautiously he opened one door, not entirely, but merely enough to slide his head inside; shielding himself with the wood.

It appeared to be a study, again lit only by the fireplace. Bookcases with glass doors lined the walls and a large desk sat before what he thought must be heavily curtained windows. Two cushy wing chairs stood before the fire but from where he stood he could only see one of the occupants, Lucius Malfoy.

The blonde appeared relaxed, a glass of amber liquid hung suspended from his long, elegant fingers. Harry thought he looked every inch the nobleman at rest; simple black leather knee boots, snug black trousers and a loose wine colored shirt unbuttoned to mid chest. His blonde hair fell over his shoulders like a curtain of white gold and framed that triangle of bared chest.

Harry rested his head on the edge of the door, enjoying the scene before him. For some reason the elder Malfoy was strangely fascinating.

Lucius tilted his head and seemed to be scenting the air, nostrils widening delicately before turning sharp silver eyes on him.

"Harry."

The young Gryffindor felt his breath catch as that mercury voice seeped into his pours. Lucius held out a hand to him and Harry could do nothing but go to him. He shuddered when the blonde's hand closed around his own.

He was pulled between the older man's knees and then gently turned to face the other chair's occupant. Harry gasped. Unfamiliar heat curled low in his belly. Tom Riddle sat there, whole and young again but with a power and charisma barely hinted at in his diary. Whisky eyes, chestnut hair, chiseled features; the only indication of his spiritual exile and subsequent resurrection was his unnaturally snow white skin.

Harry knew he should be terrified of this man, knew he should be equally afraid of the man behind him whose hand was even now creeping under his night shirt, but he wasn't. If he tried he could dredge up the bad memories created by these two, memories too numerous to count but something told him that era was over.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" Harry asked softly.

"You see, My Lord," Lucius said silkily, leaning forward, "I told you the boy was smarter than he looks." The blonde rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, his chest a solid heat against the boy's back.

Voldemort's eyes darkened. Sliding forward in the chair his breath fanned across Harry's lips.

"Oh yes, My Boy," he hissed in parseltongue, "there is definitely something wrong."

Harry felt Lucius shudder against him, causing the boy to moan. He couldn't stop his head from falling back onto the blonde's shoulder as Voldemort ran his nose up the boy's throat, inhaling his scent.

The Gryffindor's breathing became more ragged. He felt like he was drowning in the sensations caused by the two Slytherins, and he didn't want to be saved. He barely heard Voldemort's next words.

"If I could just figure out what spell the old fool used."

"I know what spell he used."

Hermione's voice was like a shotgun going off in the room to Harry. He jerked his head up, still panting; nearly head butting the Dark Lord.

In the library's doorway stood Snape, Draco and Hermione. He noticed the two men were standing so close to the girl that they were touching and he wondered if she was having the same problems with her Slytherins as he was with his.

Voldemort only pulled back a few inches to look at the group with eyebrow raised. Lucius however had not moved from where he was wrapped around Harry. For his part, Harry was trying to focus on the newcomers but was having difficulty as the elder Malfoy was tracing his fingertips over Harry's lower abdomen and hips, making the boy's breathing hitch every so often. It didn't help that when he gave these little hitches Lucius would hum in approval, sending warm breaths over his neck causing his whole body to break out in goose pimples.

"Enlighten us, if you please, Miss Granger."

Harry could acknowledge that Voldemort's respectful tone surprised him but he was too preoccupied to think of why.

His friend looked down and blushed. He watched Draco slide behind the girl and wrap and arm around her shoulders. She seemed to take strength from the gesture and looked up.

"I…I don't know what it was supposed to do…My Lord," she stumbled to a stop.

"Go on," Voldemort prompted, not unkindly.

"He said _Radix Acclaro_."

"A revelation spell? Why?" Draco asked, puzzled.

Everyone was silent for a moment when Snape said, "I think it was a mistake. I think he was trying to banish us – the spells are similar."

It was Hermione who asked the question everyone was thinking, well everyone except Harry and Lucius.

"But something _has_ happened. Why would a revelation spell have this…affect…on us?"

"Something about this is familiar…I've read something – For Merlin's sake Lucius, stop tormenting the boy," Voldemort snapped.

"But My Lord…he is just so luscious," the blonde replied nuzzling Harry's neck and making the younger male moan softly.

Harry watched the Dark Lord's eyes darken again as the man caressed his cheek with one hand.

"Yes," he hissed running his thumb just inside Harry's slack lips, "he most definitely is."

Snape cleared his throat delicately.

Frowning, the Dark Lord pulled away and stood. He then took Harry by the shoulder and maneuvered him into his now empty chair.

"Be good Lucius."

The blonde smirked as his Master moved away.

"You all realize that this is permanent, don't you?"

Voldemort half turned so he could see the seated pair, "What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy marriage vows are very specific…and very strict, My Lord. If they were still in effect, then touching the boy in the manner I have would have resulted in some very nasty and very immediate consequences.

"Since I know Narcissa is alive and well Luc, why are you're marriage vows no longer active," Snape asked.

"There are only two things that could cause them to dissolve, and believe me they are dissolved."

Harry shuddered again at the strange but exciting look in the blonde's eyes.

"One would be if I had no heir and Narcissa was unable to provide me with one – the standard infertility clause. The second is a little less standard, a True Mate clause." He didn't elaborate further.

Harry leaned back in the chair, watching Voldemort's eyes widen as they darted between the two seated males. The Gryffindor was still puzzled but decided to hold his tongue for now. He wasn't stupid, the implications of Lucius's statement were…intriguing.

"We are both drawn to the boy," the Dark Lord said softly. He turned to the still standing trio. "I assume you both are now attracted to Miss Granger," he asked a bit louder.

They both nodded.

Voldemort ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"I have read about this," he muttered before going to the bookcase directly behind his desk. He uttered no less than four incantations before opening the glass doors.

Harry could literally feel the chaotic emotions rolling off the man as he pulled books off the shelf, flipping through them before carelessly tossing them aside. The Gryffindor found himself standing and approaching the Dark Lord. Softly he touched the small of Voldemort's back with two fingertips. Slowly the swirl of emotions melted away. Feeling the muscles relax slightly Harry ran the whole of his hand up the Slytherin's spine and back down again before moving away and perching himself on the edge of the desk.

Voldemort merely glanced at him for a moment before returning to searching the books – albeit with more care.

Finally at the very bottom shelf, the Dark Lord gave a small sound of satisfaction. When he stood Harry saw a small black leather bound book in his white hand. Voldemort sat at the desk, elbow brushing Harry's knee. The boy couldn't stop a shudder at the contact and he watched the older man move his hand fully onto Harry's thigh, maintaining the contact.

"What is it, My Lord," Snape asked.

Voldemort looked up from the now open book and realizing he'd left the trio standing in the doorway motioned them to have a seat.

Snape quickly transfigured the empty chair into a comfy looking couch. Harry was strangely amused to notice that Draco and Snape sat so close to Hermione that the girl was practically in their laps.

Lucius quietly turned his chair around to face the desk.

"This is a copy of the journal of one Alaric Dragonsson, the last known _Homo Draconis_. Apparently up until about three thousand years ago when Dragons were much more prolific, their attraction to Wizarding magic led to quiet a bit of interspecies breeding."

"It's frightening to think that's even physically possible," Draco said with a grimace.

Harry couldn't stop himself, "Well can you imagine trying to say no?"

Hermione grinned while the Slytherins just looked impassive.

"Be that as it may, Alaric's journal is rather clear about some points and frustratingly vague in others if I remember correctly." He skimmed over the first few pages, "Ah, because Alaric was only a quarter dragon and his wife was a witch, in order for his children to display any Draconian traits the Radix Acclaro spell was cast on them in their infancy."

Harry frowned, "So we all have dragon blood and Dumbledore's slip of the lip activated it?"

Voldemort looked up from the book in surprise, "Very good Harry."

"I told you he was smart," Lucius smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "But what about the loss of homicidal urges we all seem to be experiencing."

The Dark Lord actually smiled at that before flipping further into the book, reading passages here and there. That's when Harry noticed something interesting.

"Is that book in parseltongue?"

"Indeed Harry," Voldemort replied absently, "I have the largest collection of parseltongue tomes in the world."

Harry was truly impressed as he looked at the open case of books.

"I'll have to read this again more thoroughly, but from what I remember and from what Lucius has said, I believe that Miss Granger is the mate of Severus and Draco, while you Harry are mine and Luc's."

"What?" Harry squeaked.


	3. Chat

**Chapter 3**

After that there was not a whole lot left to say. More research would have to be done and with Alaric's family's demise in a local uprising over a thousand years ago – documentation was going to be difficult to obtain.

Voldemort made a list of all their 'symptoms'. So far these were emotional, the Slytherins all felt highly drawn to their respective Gryffindors, though Severus and Draco did say that theirs seemed a bit more under control than his and Lucius' to Harry. Severus speculated that this was due to the fact that Hermione was currently menstruating; the girl had gone bright red at that.

As Harry had commented, the mutual dislike – or in the Dark Lord's case, insane hatred and rage – was so muted as to be almost nonexistent. They still had their memories of the events but the overwhelming importance of them was gone. They all felt very protective toward the members of their trios.

Personally the Dark Lord had never felt better in his life. His body was fully restored and he had a clarity of thought that he was sure he'd never had. He felt inexplicably grateful to the boy on his desk even though he knew it was a lucky twist of fate that had brought them all to this point.

He dismissed Severus, Draco and Hermione when Harry nearly toppled off the desk while dozing. The boy yawned so wide his jaw popped making Voldemort smile indulgently.

"You too Harry, off to bed."

"'Kay."

Sleepily the teen kissed him on the cheek and then did the same to Lucius, leaving two rather stunned Dark Wizards behind.

"Well," Voldemort said, clearing his throat.

Picking up the journal he moved to the chair that Severus had thoughtfully un-transfigured. He began reading, occasionally making notes while Lucius quietly plotted and drank bourbon across from him.

Roughly an hour later, Voldemort looked up to see a rather annoyed looking Harry enter the study. The boy said nothing, just went straight to Lucius, climbed into the blonde's lap and went to sleep.

"Well," Lucius stuttered.

Voldemort grinned. He watched the blonde slowly relax, tucking the teen more securely against his chest.

"Why did he do that, do you think?"

The Dark Lord frowned down at the journal in his hands; he was already three-quarters through it but would have to read it again to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"From what I can gather, Draconians bond in threes for very good reasons. There's a female, called the Egg-Bearer, and two males; one who protects the home itself and one who handles the more worldly affairs such as going to war or hunting. This kept the family from being defenseless."

"It seems this was ultimately Alaric's downfall. He was required to go to war for his King. He left Men-at-Arms but they were Muggles because he and his wife had no Third, there was some kind of local uprising and everyone in the Manor was killed."

Lucius listened intently while alternately staring into the fire and staring at Harry.

"Alaric's relationship with his wife was strained before that, however, due to their lack of a Third."

"Oh?"

"As a Warrior, he wasn't capable of fully supporting his Egg-Bearer emotionally and so they fought. It's amusing really, the complaints Alaric had were what I imagine any husband would have – except for dodging his wife's claws and fangs."

"You've met Narcissa right?" Lucius quipped.

Voldemort smirked.

"I'd say Harry coming to you like he did is a good indication that you are our Nest-Guard and I am the Warrior."

"So we have a male Egg-Bearer."

"Apparently."

Lucius looked thoughtful.

"He will take comfort from you," Voldemort continued, "and I from him, while you will receive it from both of us."

The Wizards were both quiet while the Dark Lord finished reading.

"Will there be physical changes then? You mentioned fangs and claws," Lucius asked when Voldemort put down his book.

"It is unclear. That entry is the only mention of such and from the tone he could very well have been writing sarcastically."

Lucius looked down at the teen in his arms, "Harry could do with a growth spurt, he is very small."

Voldemort frowned and examined the boy closely. He was small for his age, one could almost say tiny and even in Lucius' large pajamas Harry was painfully thin.

"None of the Potters were ever small," he mused. "What of the Evans'?"

"Lilly was nearly as tall as James and reasonably robust, though of course I don't know anything about the rest of the family. There is a rumor at Hogwarts, though. Draco has heard it said that Harry's home life has not been ideal."

"Oh?" Voldemort knew he was scowling.

"I know nothing else, My Lord. Miss Granger may be able to give you a little more insight."

"It will be interesting to see how that triangle works out. Tell me Lucius, how do you feel about your son with a Mudblood?" There was no malice in the word. In truth he'd never really hated muggleborns. Purity of blood had merely been a convenient rallying cry to pull the richest and most influential Wizards to him, the majority of which happened to be purebloods.

"Actually, I've been expecting it."

Voldemort merely quirked an eyebrow.

"There have been some spectacular rants at the Manor since Draco started at Howarts and all of them have been over Miss Granger. It is said at the school that Draco is Harry's archrival but he only started to pick on Harry in earnest when he became friends with the girl. He does it to get her attention and because he's jealous."

"Yes Luc, but how do you _feel_ about it?"

"In truth…I'm relieved. None of the girls his age were suitable; at Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons or Durmstang. That pug-faced-gold-digger Parkinson has trying to get a contract for Draco for years now." Lucius shuddered. "Hermione may be a muggleborn but she is the brightest student any of the schools have seen since…since you, My Lord. She doesn't care about his fortune and while I'm sure she enjoys his looks, they are not a primary concern for her. Plus she is not intimidated by him."

"And how do you know that?"

"She punched him, in the face if I recall correctly."

Voldemort laughed outright at that, "And now our quiet Potion Master has the pair of them for Mates. I would say we drew the lucky straws in this pull Lucius."

"Indeed."

* * *

Lucius carried Harry back to the guest room with the Dark Lord by his side. Tucking the boy under the blankets he straightened to leave…but found himself unable to do so. He fought with himself for a brief moment before giving in. Sighing he began to strip.

"What are you doing Lucius?"

"I don't want to leave him, besides which he'll probably wind up in one of our beds before dawn anyway."

With only a moments hesitation Voldemort followed suit. When the three were snuggly ensconced in the warmth of the bed, one on each side of Harry, Lucius found himself feeling rather contemplative. Without that old fool Dumbledore and his bumbling, the three men's magic never would have recognized each other as mates. Only the activation of their dormant heritage made them compatible and without that their lives would most definitely have been lacking.

Lucius knew his had been up to this point. His marriage to Nacissa had been a trial over the years, one that had only grown more onerous as time went on. Draco was his only consolation and even he had been tainted by that blonde bitches' so called ideals. What ever else a Malfoy chose to do in life, family came first. Narcissa had never understood that, nor had any of the Blacks except perhaps for the unfortunate Sirius. His death had shown that. Lucius had seen several opportunities at the Department of Mysteries for Sirius to have killed his cousin, but he hadn't wanted to kill family, to do so was unforgivable, and so he'd died at that traitorous whores' hands.

The elder Malfoy acknowledged that he was most definitely exhausted, his thoughts were wandering and he still had a question to ask.

"My Lord?"

"Mmmmm."

"What are we going to tell the rest of your followers? Several of them have become just as…rabid about the boy as you were."

"It is something I have been giving much thought to. Things must change. Harry has restored me in body and in mind and we must continue this tide of change. I think it is time to purge the ranks."

Lucius smiled in the darkness, "It's good to have you back Tom."

"It's good to _be_ back, my friend."


	4. Thoughts

_A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed! They truly do keep me going! A special thanks to Oddball#2 for your excellent question and The Wandmaker for the best review I've gotten so far!_

**Chapter 4**

Dumbledore was pacing, he hated pacing. Pacing meant there was nothing you could do when something important was happening. There was a knock on the door. At his call, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered followed by Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Minerva McGonagall had been quietly seated in front of the Headmaster's desk for the last hour watching him pace.

"Thank you all for coming."

"Are the children all right Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Wearily Dumbledore sat, "I don't know."

"Why don't you start from the beginning Sir," Shacklebolt prompted.

"Yes, yes. Very good Kingsley."

Albus wondered if he sounded as dazed as he felt. Was he destined to always fail Harry?

"Tonight Mr. Potter and Miss Granger had a detention with Hagrid. From what I understand, the two students wandered off the path to the Fungus Gardens and became lost in the Forbidden Forest."

"Albus," Mrs. Weasley gasped, "how could you let them go in there?"

"Now, now Molly, the Gardens and the pathway are heavily warded, there was no danger…"

"Until they left the path," Moody finished grimly.

"Yes," the Headmaster agreed heavily, settling into the chair behind his desk. "A little over an hour after they were reported missing, our undercover Order member triggered one of the new alarms we developed following the Tri-Wizard tournament. Minerva and I, along with Professors Sinistra, Flitwick and Sprout apparated to the beacon."

"And found?" Shacklebolt prodded.

"We found You-Know-Who initiating a new Death Eater, who I believe was Draco Malfoy. Severus was there and I'm almost certain the other was Lucius Malfoy. Plus three Death Eater witnesses, and our spy of course. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were bound a short distance away but appeared healthy and intact."

"We tried to get to them but You-Know-Who and Lucius grabbed them and port-keyed away with Draco and Severus."

Dumbledore looked at the faces around him, faces he had known for many years. The Weasleys wore their concern for the children on their robe sleeves. Minerva's expression was tense and her mouth pinched. Kingsley was pale while Moody – Moody was Moody.

"Severus has not yet returned. We must hope that either he can extract the children himself, or else relay their location so that we can."

"Well Albus, this is it, isn't it?"

The occupants in the room looked confused by the question but Dumbledore was not. Moody had said for years that Snape was only obeying the master that fed him and with the Dark Lord's return, the snarky Potion's Master would return to Voldemort's ranks. The next few days would tell the tale.

Severus Snape, loyal supporter of the light? Or Betrayer of Wizard kind.

* * *

Far away, the Potion Master in question found himself comfortably cocooned between his two new mates, two mates that were less than half his age. It was not the most pleasant aspect of his situation; in fact it made him faintly uncomfortable. After all, they were young enough to be his children if he'd been so inclined. Granted, having someone to care for him in his declining years was a comfort he reasoned, ignoring the fact that he wasn't even middle aged yet by Wizarding standards.

Looking down he smiled. Draco and Hermione were mirrors of each other. They both slept on their sides, snuggled tightly against him, heads on his chest and a leg each thrown over his. Snape was pinned and couldn't be happier.

Draco didn't show it much but he was very cunning – a true Slytherin and once he left his teenage-hormone-induced-insanity behind he would be a great Wizard. On a more carnal note, at sixteen the boy was…incendiary, but when he finally matured, he would be explosive.

And Hermione, the fierce and loyal lioness of Gryffindor. She truly was the brightest Witch of the age and she was his – with all her bossiness, nagging, and stubbornness. Well, at least he wouldn't be bored. She was a little too constrained by 'the rules' however. He and Draco would have to work on that, perhaps instructing Miss Granger on the subtle art of manipulating the rules… Severus thought she'd take to that rather well.

He tightened his arms around the pair – in one night he'd managed to gain the one thing he'd always sought and been unable to attain, his very own Holy Grail; peace.

Oh the war was far from over and times were as perilous as ever, but he was no longer at war with himself. The bond that they now shared had healed something in him, cauterized his many wounds and covered them in a soothing balm. All the anger, resentment and bitterness that had collected around his heart over the years was gone now, washed away by the unconditional acceptance of his mates.

Logically he knew that if they had been given the choice they would never have tied themselves to him and he would never have given them more than a passing thought. That's why magic was such a blessing, it had swept away all their preconceived notions and ill considered opinions. It had stripped them of all the burdens life imposed and left them clean, ready for their new destinies.

Severus was not angry that he'd had no say in the matter – only humbled that he had been deemed worthy of such an opportunity. Perhaps Fate was finally rewarding him for his years as her whipping boy. Whatever. He didn't care. There was that saying about gift horses and all…

This was truly a sign of things to come; the first stirring of the winds of change.

The Lord of the Dark was whole once again, bound to the Scion of the Light and both ensnared by the gray scales of Balance.


	5. Interlude

**Chapter 5**

Lucius woke, hard and panting. Harry was squirming, but wedged as he was between the two Slytherins meant that he was rubbing against some very responsive anatomy. Another movement and the blonde could not stifle a gasp. They were chest to chest and he could feel Harry's own hardness against his; the sensation was intoxicating.

Another wiggle and he could not stop the thrust of his own hips. He managed to stifle his moan at least. The boy was asleep for Merlin's sake, and the Dark Lord was just on the other side. A Dark Lord who was very unpredictable, and no matter what he _thought_ tonight might have done to his leader, Lucius was not about to try his patience.

But _Merlin_…when the boy moved just like _that_…

Burying his face in the boy's hair, Lucius clenched his teeth. Harry's face was nestled in the hollow of the older man's throat, his long slow breaths sending goose bumps cascading over pale flesh.

Hearing a moan that was too deep to be his own, Lucius looked up to find the Dark Lord in a not dissimilar state. Firelight caressed creamy skin and lit whisky eyes. The blonde watched him nuzzle into Harry's neck, licking and sucking gently while quietly calling the boy's name.

Lucius brought Harry's hand up to his mouth and slowly sucked on each individual digit while still fighting the urge to mindlessly grind himself into the boy. He tried to will the boy awake, even now he couldn't stop the occasional involuntary roll of the hips and if he wasn't allowed release soon his head might explode; and not the way he wanted it too, either.

Absently he noticed that Harry's hand was very rough and there seemed to be a scar on the back of it. He'd have to ask the boy about it later.

The body against him shuddered and Lucius praised everything magical that Harry was awake, even if he was uncertain of how far this would go.

"Wha..?" Harry moaned.

"Shhh," Tom soothed, "just relax and feel…"

Lucius reached down and tilted the Gryffindor's head, engaging him in a searing kiss. Harry was shy at first, allowing the Slytherin's tongue to dance in his mouth endlessly before tentatively joining in.

A hand fisting in his hair brought Lucius' head up. The fire in Tom's eyes had him shuddering this time.

"Luciusssss," Tom hissed, as only a Parselmouth could.

The elder Malfoy's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, back bowing in pleasure at the sound.

He heard his Lord chuckle, then more hissing with Harry's voice joining in the sibilant seduction, and finally Lucius heard nothing as his world exploded in light and sensation.

* * *

Tom watched the two men in his arms come apart as he savored his own release – his first in fourteen years. It boggled his mind that such a schoolboy activity had rocked his world so thoroughly. The cynical part of his mind argued that after fourteen years, rubbing up against Cornelius Fudge would do the same thing, but the less jaded bits of him disagreed.

It was the situation. It was Harry and Lucius and the bond they all shared. Life was going to be infinitely more agreeable for him. He had two completely trustworthy, loyal, powerful and not to mention sexy as hell mates; he, himself, was healthy, powerful, wealthy and rather good looking. To top it all off, he was going to take over the Wizarding World.

Agreeable indeed.

* * *

Harry floated in a dark pool of sensation. He had never experienced anything like that before, had never even fantasized that such feelings could exist. He knew that they hadn't really done anything; they hadn't even touched bare skin except for hands and faces; but Merlin! What would happen when they went 'all the way'?

He knew what went where, even between men, thanks to the Room of Requirement. He'd gone there one night a few weeks ago to relax and had, or tried to have really, a nice fantasy about Cho and a Prince Charming wearing Draco's body, when he realized he didn't know anything about sex of any kind. The Room had handily provided a rather graphic instruction manual.

Rather enlightening that. But nothing could have prepared him for these feelings.

Wow.

Just Wow.

Tonight had been…

Wow.

He'd woken to Tom whispering in his ear and Lucius grinding against him. Then the blonde had kissed him, and Lord can that man kiss! He'd nearly exploded just from that. But then Tom had whispered in his ear how beautiful Malfoy was – in Parseltongue – and the object of his hiss had gone wild.

Harry had never seen anything so beautiful as Lucius Malfoy writhing against him in the dim firelight; all his lauded control stripped away.

The Gryffindor felt his lips quirk. He was going to have such fun with his new mate's little fetish. Oh, yes; fun indeed.


	6. Memories

**Chapter 6**

The next morning the two trios sat around a large dining table eating breakfast. It was an awkward affair with the bond no longer blocking out the reality of their situation. The sixteen year old Savior of the Light married, for all intents and purposes, to the Dark Lord and a known Death Eater, both old enough to be his grandfather and father respectively.

Harry knew Snape wasn't in any better shape; a 'former' Death Eater married to two of his own students who were both still underage.

The dishes were disappearing from the table when Harry asked, "So what happens now?"

"Well," Tom said after a small silence, Severus and Lucius seemed hesitant to speak, "It's Wednesday and as Christmas break starts next Friday, I thought the six of us would spend the three-and-a-half weeks until the start of the new term getting to know each other. Perhaps perform a few experiments?"

"Experiments?" Hermione squeaked uncomfortably.

Severus smirked when he looked at the girl but Harry noticed it lacked the usual venom.

"Many bonds require the subjects to remain in a certain proximity to each other or some rather…unpleasant…effects occur," Tom explained.

"While others provide the subjects with the ability to communicate mentally with each other," Lucius added.

"Oh," Hermione said, relaxing.

"But for today," Tom went on, "I think just spending time with our respective mates would be a good idea. Severus, I would like you to get a message to Dumbledore. Say whatever you like, we just need to prevent a full scale search and rescue."

Snape nodded his head, "Yes, Milord."

Standing, the Dark Lord held out his hand to Harry, shocking the young man. Hesitantly he took the older Wizard's hand in his own, smiling brilliantly when he received a small squeeze.

"Come Harry, Lucius. Let us adjourn to the solar. We shall see you at dinner Severus, Draco. Hermione."

* * *

That afternoon the Malfoy-Potter-Riddle triangle discussed a great many things. Harry was surprised at the intensity of their conversation, and the often painful honesty.

Tom fully admitted that he'd been a mean-spirited and angry child. The orphanage itself had been a constant reminder that he was unloved and unwanted. Then Dumbledore had come and told him how special he was. Tom had felt special, like maybe he was worthy after all, but that small spark had been doused shortly after arriving at Hogwarts. Being a muggle raised half-blood in the thirties would not have been a good situation for any child – but for that child to also be a Slytherin; it was a disaster waiting to happen.

He'd turned to Dark Magic early on and while his goals had begun as a righteous desire for change in the Wizarding World, it had slowly been twisted into something dark…and insane. His crusade for educational reform, mainly the education of muggle-borns in Wizarding Culture had slowly spiraled into a mad desire to kill anything that defied him.

Harry watched the emotions playing on the other men's faces with interest. Lucius was trying to remain stoic while Tom looked uncomfortable, frequently rubbing his forehead as he spoke.

He never apologized for his actions, or the lives he had taken. He merely acknowledged that the choices he had made were not the right ones to obtain his goals. As the Dark Lord he, more than anyone, had learned just how corrupt and, in several ways crippled, the structure of their world was. The small part of that corruption he had known of as a child had started his quest, and his current in-depth knowledge of it demanded he take action.

Lucius' goals had not been so upstanding. He'd joined the Dark Lord freely, knowing he was steeping in Dark Magic, if not how much it was influencing the man's decisions. He'd joined to snub his father really. The Malfoys had always had such an intimidating reputation, one of cruelty and darkness, but Lucius' father had been a quiet, simple man who wanted nothing more than to sit in the gardens and read. His father had commanded no respect, had no influence – in fact he was mocked in their circle for being 'womanly'.

Lucius had achieved his goal in the Dark Lord's service. He was powerful and feared but the taint of being on the wrong side of the law was taking its toll, eroding all his work. While he had not begrudged Voldemort his skills, he had grown to enjoy the peace after the First Fall.

He too was a first hand witness to the corruption in the Ministry and elsewhere, had exploited it for his own gain many times, but acknowledged that things had to change if their society was to survive.

And then it was Harry's turn. Slowly but surely the two Slytherins pulled his life's story from him; the Dursleys, the cupboard, the starvation. Then his time at school; Quirrel, the fear sparked by his Parselmouth ability, the Tri-Wizard tournament and the loss of Sirius.

The Gryffindor actually felt considerably lighter afterwards.

Of course it wasn't all bad. They spoke of the good times as well, though those were few and far between for all of them. Harry told of Quidditch, and Hermione, the snakes in his Aunt's back garden that had kept him company all summer. He spoke of Ron before the redhead had distanced himself and of the Weasley's generosity.

They all had a good laugh over the Dobby incident and again when he told them about Buckbeak's rescue.

Lucius talked mostly of Draco. It was clear that the elder Malfoy truly loved his son.

Tom did not relate any happy moments, merely commented on Harry and Lucius' stories. Watching him, seeing the quick flashes of wistfulness, Harry realized that Tom most likely didn't have any pleasant memories and if he did they were so buried under the more recent nightmares of his life that he might never be able to resurrect them.

The young Gryffindor decided it was time all three of them had a bit more happiness in their lives. In fact, it was going to be his primary goal – a quest. And Gryffindors never fail when given a quest…


	7. Spiders

_A/N: Here ya go folks - and just for the record, I have no idea where the spider thing came from. You'll see what I mean... Once again, thanks for all the great reviews!_

**Chapter 7**

The next few weeks were the happiest in Harry's life. He was held, he was loved, and he was praised – the three things he'd _never_ received from his 'family' he now had in abundance from the supposedly most evil Wizard in Europe and his right-hand man. The irony of the situation was not lost on him.

After that first day of talking the six Draconians fell into a pattern of sorts. The bulk of the day, including breakfast, lunch, and usually dinner would be spent together either with the Slytherins teaching the muggleborn Gryffindors how to truly function in Wizarding Society, or else testing the limits of their bond.

They discovered that while the bond did not allow them to communicate mentally, they could detect the emotions of their bond mates; it reminded Harry of his scar and the Dark Lord's former temper.

"Tom?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How come my scar doesn't hurt when you're near anymore, or when you're really angry?"

Harry almost laughed out loud at the …flummoxed…expression on the Dark Lord's face.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, "I had forgotten about that," he commented blandly.

"As had I," Tom replied bemused, "I can only conjecture that it must be because of the bond. I am no longer a threat to you, so the Blood shield placed on you no longer reacts to me."

"Well I guess that's a good thing – a life long migraine is not my idea of a good time," Harry mused absently.

The young Gryffindor was kneeling on a cushion on the floor doing a jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table with Hermione and Draco while the elder Slytherins conversed around them. It was an activity that had become habit for the six after dinner and Harry had learned a lot listening to them.

He looked up from the puzzle when he realized the conversation had not continued after his comment. Tom had knelt next to him, his dark honey eyes were filled with so many emotions that it took the boy's breath away.

Slowly the Slytherin took Harry's face between his large hands and gently placed a kiss over the lightening bolt shaped scar that had marked the two as equals so long ago. Without a word Tom stood and returned to his chair but Harry had gotten the message loud and clear and a puzzle piece inside him that he hadn't realized was missing slid into place.

Tom would not, could not apologize for killing Harry's parents – to do so would cheapen their deaths. To apologize, to admit that any of the deaths were a mistake would say that his goal and their sacrifice was a mistake and that was something Tom would not do.

Harry's parents were heroes, as were all those who'd opposed the Dark Lord and paid for it. They were patriots and if Tom apologized they would no longer have made a noble sacrifice, they would simply become the faceless victims of a madman.

The secret Slytherin in Harry understood and finally relaxed. Tom did regret the lives lost, he was guilty of so much, but he would not be guilty of tainting society's view of their lost protectors.

Harry had never been so grateful for anything.

* * *

There were Death Eater meetings once a week and they used these meetings to test the proximity requirements of their bond.

For the first test they were all separated. Hermione stayed in the Manor proper while Harry went to a Cotter's hut on the far end of the estate. Draco returned to Malfoy Manor, Snape went to Hogwarts to give a 'report', Tom to the meeting and Lucius – Harry wasn't really sure _what_ Lucius was doing, to be honest.

The elder Malfoy was no longer persona non grata to the public anymore, having wriggled himself out of Azkaban after the D.O.M. debacle with Slytherin efficiency. Of course a family as old and powerful as the Malfoy's would have a prophecy of two about them and his being there so late was easily explained; the hall was for the most part unknown to the general public and of course the Malfoy's were known for being private people…

Two hours into their experiment Harry was fine, if a bit restless. Four hours in, all the young Gryffindor wanted to do was cry and when the clock began sounding the sixth hour, Lucius apparated into the cottage and swept him into the arms.

A moment later they were in the fourth floor sitting room where a pale Severus Snape had already arrived and was cradling a clearly distraught Hermione in his lap on the sofa. Harry was slightly surprised by the sight but was too wrapped up in the relief he felt in his Slytherin's arms to comment on it or the tear tracks on Hermione's face.

Lucius settled them on the second sofa facing the other pair, though Harry found himself snuggled against the blonde with an arm around his shoulders instead of in a lap.

They sat that way for a long time it seemed. Hermione dozed, her head tucked into Severus' neck and soon Harry felt his own eyes sliding shut.

* * *

He woke slowly trying to make sense of the voices around him as he snuggled deeper into Lucius's embrace. By the sound of things Tom and Draco had returned and the men were discussing the events of the night.

"I felt a pull but I thought it was just because I would have rather been here than torturing Death Eaters – they really are a disagreeable lot, aren't they?" Tom commented.

He heard chuckles over that.

"What about you Draco?" Lucius asked.

"The same really, minus the disagreeable Death Eaters of course."

"And you Severus?"

"I think, given our arrival here, that you and I, Lucius, both felt the same thing; a slight uneasiness or restlessness at first that escalated hour by hour into a frantic need to return. There was no choice for me any longer when I returned; I could not have stayed away any longer if I had needed to."

Harry felt Lucius move and decided the blonde must have nodded.

"And our little Gryffindors?" Tom asked rubbing a hand through Harry's hair.

"Restless, like Sev said," The hand in his hair stilled when the boy spoke, "it felt like being abandoned, like no one loved me and no one ever would."

* * *

Lucius looked at Tom, horrified by the sleep slurred confession. While the experience had been unpleasant for him, he'd had no idea what Harry and Hermione had gone through.

He looked down again and watched as Harry curled into a tight little ball, eyes still closed.

"At the end, I heard them laughing at me and you both were laughing with them. You helped them put me back in the cupboard…"

"What cupboard Harry," Tom asked softly.

"My cupboard…my little room under the stairs…with the spiders…"

Draco gasped and Lucius stared at his pale son.

"I heard a rumor once, in first year, but I didn't believe – I didn't think it was possible…I heard that his Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs…"

"Uncle was furious 'bout the owl…freaky birds," Harry growled, his delicate faced scrunched up. "They used to bring me things you know."

"Who," Lucius asked, confused.

"The spiders…little broken army men mostly – Dudley always broke his things…but the spiders would bring them to me. Spiders threw me a Birthday party once – danced and ev'rythin'."

"He's got to be dreaming now," Tom said but Lucius noticed that Severus was looking distinctly ill.

"No…no. I think it's true. Last year during our Occlumency lessons I saw…I saw a spider 'dancing' on Harry's stomach; it was even wearing a hat of some kind. I thought it was a false image, a defense he'd thrown at me. The room he was in was dark except for a single bar of light, perhaps from a door? But that is all I saw."

Lucius turned to Tom and went rigid.

The Dark Lord was leaning forward, hands clenching his knees. His breathing was fast and angry. Watching the older man, Lucius realized that Tom's long nimble fingers had become long nimble…claws.

Harry moved in his sleep and Tom turned, exposing eyes with slit pupils and cheekbones with scales that Lucius could literally see sprouting from his milk white skin.

"Milord?" Lucius whispered.

Tom lifted a hand and ghosted it over Harry's cheek, claws clicking against each other.

"And they call me a monster."

The Dark Lord seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Tom?"

Lucius held himself still as those predatory eyes focused on him.

"They will pay."


	8. Snapes

**Chapter 8**

Severus had managed to keep Dumbledore and the Order at bay by reporting that while the Dark Lord did have Harry and Hermione, they were unharmed. They were being kept in a cell, but were being well cared for, for the time being. The other Death Eaters would not touch them for fear of their Master's retribution and the Dark Lord was too preoccupied trying to secure the loyalties of the Vampires to toy with the two Gryffindors.

While on the one hand Harry was relieved that the Order was staying put, on the other hand he was bloody well pissed off about it. He was supposed to be their Savior, the only one who could defeat the Dark Lord and they weren't willing to rescue him because he wasn't being tortured? What was to keep said Dark Lord from just slitting his throat one night? Why was torture a prerequisite?

Surprisingly Hermione agreed whole heartedly with him, while Tom looked slightly surprised by the idea of simply killing his enemy in such a manner.

"I don't think that would have ever occurred to me, Harry. I was rather obsessed with the idea of making you pay for everything that had happened to me."

Harry frowned at him in annoyance as the boy paced and muttered about 'Wizards and their grandiose bad guy crap'.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at his young mate.

"What?" Harry snapped. Their final experiment had ended an hour ago and the Gryffindor had yet to let either of his mates touch him. "Bloody Wizards have to make such a big bloody production out of everything. If a muggle had tried to do me in, I'd have been dead years ago!"

The elder Malfoy merely rolled his eyes, snagging Harry's wrist on his next pass of the couch and pulled the resisting teen into his lap.

After a moment he relaxed into the blonde.

For the second test of their bond, Harry and Hermione had stayed together. While this seemed to prevent the emotional backlash from being quite so severe for the two Gryffindors, their two Nest Guards were still unable to stay away for more than six hours.

For the third and final test, Draco stayed with the pair in the hopes that his presence would keep the Egg Bearers stable enough to return to Hogwarts. Tom had already formulated contingency plans if they were unable to do so.

It seemed that luck had once again smiled upon them however, as Draco's presence did allow a twelve hour separation. Actually, Hermione was perfectly fine; it was Harry who had problems. While Draco was able to sooth the teenager, Harry was still anxious the entire time and became progressively more moody and snappish.

It wasn't an ideal situation but at least it would allow the three students to finish their education. While Harry wasn't quite as enthusiastic about that bit as Hermione, he did agree that it was necessary.

Harry murmured a quiet apology for his behavior.

"Quite all right, Luv," Lucius whispered.

Harry lay sprawled over the blonde, back to chest, eyes closed for a good ten minutes before he sighed.

"So what's the plan for us going back to school, or do I just get to bite everyone's heads off for four and half months."

"Not that that would be anything new," Hermione quipped.

Opening an eye Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Oh?" Tom asked, chuckling.

"Harry's mood swings have become legendary in Gryffindor tower."

"Shut it Granger," Harry growled, but Hermione just raised her eyebrow in a rather Malfoy/Snape way. He found he was rather disturbed by that expression.

"Some of the boys have even said you are worse than us girls when it's time for our monthlies, as they call them."

The Slytherins all laughed at that while Harry reached for a pillow to fling at the girl, but the would-be projectiles were just out of reach. The disgruntled teen had to settle with scowling at his friend.

"I'm never speaking to you again 'Mione."

"Promises, promises Mr. Potter."

"I hope you realize that you're being absolutely horrible to me and I blame your reprehensible behavior completely on your bond-mates there," Harry shot back with a grin.

"Hmmm…reprehensible…a five syllable word! I'm so impressed Harry."

The young man gaped while Hermione smirked and the Slytherins laughed uproariously.

* * *

A bit later Severus spoke, "As to the return to the school, we actually have a two fold problem; Harry will need to spend his nights with his mates and Riddle Manor is no longer safe."

Harry halfway opened an eye at that announcement.

"It appears that Dumbledore has managed to locate the vicinity of the Manor and the only thing stopping him from showing up on our doorstep is his fear for our Gryffindors' lives."

"And you have a solution to this," Tom stated.

Severus nodded, "Snape Castle."

"I wasn't aware that your Manor was still standing, Sev, much less able to house guests," Lucius said.

"The Manor is not, but the castle will stand as long as there is a Snape wandering about somewhere."

"Castle?" Tom and Lucius asked at the same time, making Harry giggle tiredly.

"Of course castle. The Snape family is the oldest Wizarding family still in existence – though only a handful of people know it, and the main reason for that is the protections a rather paranoid ancestor put in place. The castle actually predates Hogwarts by about a thousand years I believe."

Tom cleared his throat, "And how does this solve our problem?"

Severus sounded amused, "You, Milord, and Lucius will relocate to the castle. I will convince Dumbledore that the 'children' are rather traumatized by their abduction and no longer feel safe. As their rescuer, Hermione, Draco and Harry will want to remain close to me and will request chambers adjacent to my own. After classes Harry will floo to the castle while Draco, Hermione and I will stay behind to make sure no one gets too curious.

"To sweeten the pot, as they say, I will offer to resume Occlumency lessons with Harry and to include Hermione and Draco. Draco, of course, will offer to become a spy for the Light like me, having been forced to take the Mark by you Lucius. We will also need to implant a few false memories for Dumbledore to 'see'. He's not very good at Legillimency really and will not be able to dig very far." The last sounded almost like an afterthought.

Harry halfway opened his eyes again to see Tom looking both impressed and pleased while Severus smirked.

"Brilliant, My Friend. Brilliant," Tom said.


	9. Return

_A/N: Sorry for the delay folks! Wow this chappie was hard! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

The return to Hogwarts was rather anticlimactic really. Overall Harry was pretty disappointed that Dumbledore bought their story, and a few well timed tears on Hermione's part had the Headmaster agreeing to Snape's 'reluctant' suggestion of quarters for them in the dungeons. Of course, a pale Harry clinging to the snarky man's hand seemed to shake the Headmaster a bit.

Draco seemed quietly dazed the entire time. When questioned about the boy, Snape reported that Draco had tried to free Harry and Hermione and had wound up imprisoned as well.

The Gryffindors freely embellished their time in the Dark Lord's dungeons. They told of interminable lengths of absolute darkness followed by periods of blinding light. The intervals varied and they had had no idea of how long they were held until Dumbledore told them. They told of the constant noise – metal banging, screaming, and other sounds so that they could not sleep. Then it would go quiet until one of them started to doze which would trigger the deafening sounds again.

Snape reported he had only managed to rescue them by waiting for the Dark Lord and a majority of the Death Eaters to attend a meeting with the Vampire Council in Paris. However the move had exposed him as a supporter of the Light and he would no longer be able to spy for them.

Harry was gratified to see the old man lose his twinkle at least. It had taken the obvious trauma of the Wizarding World's Savior and the loss of his most prized spy, but it had happened. They were excused from attending the feast that night and classes for the week, though Dumbledore did encourage them to eat as many of their meals in the Great Hall as possible – to 're-socialize', as he called it..

After being examined by Madam Pomfrey, whom they left looking puzzled, they headed for the dungeons to see their new quarters.

The House Elves had been given free reign on the new rooms and, by the look of the result, the perceptive little creatures had enjoyed themselves while keeping the student's recent ordeal in mind. The rooms were practically identical, although extremely cozy looking with only the color schemes identifying them. Dracos was unsurprisingly done in shades of green while Hermione's was an interesting fluorescent pink and white. Harry's room however, made even Snape raise a questioning eyebrow – it was done completely in black – from the walls, to the bed linens, to the wood of the bed and dresser.

Harry just shrugged and smiled.

Their rooms had no access from the halls, the only way in was through Severus' sitting room, which had been expanded considerably. The larger room now allowed them all a bit of privacy while still being in proximity to their 'rescuer', or they could congregate on the cushy sofas by the fire.

They decided to forego the feast as Dumbledore suggested; they didn't want to appear too energetic after all.

While Draco and Hermione curled up on the sofa, Snape led Harry to his own predominately gray bedroom which contained the only floo connection in the school besides the Headmasters.

"Wear this at all times," the Potion Master said, handing the Gryffindor a simple silver ring, "it will heat up sharply if you need to return here. Don't procrastinate if I signal you."

"Yes Sir," Harry said with a smile, "Thank you, Sir."

The pale man actually smiled back.

"You do remember the passwords, don't you?" At Harry's nod, Snape handed him the floo powder. "Please refrain from falling out of the fireplace and breaking things with that rock-like appendage you call a head."

With a chuckle and a flash of flames Harry was gone.

* * *

Stumbling out of the floo, as was his habit, Harry was happy to find himself caught by Tom. The taller Wizard steadied him before stepping back and examining the Gryffindor closely.

Harry grinned, "I'm all right Tom."

"Just making sure, Love."

Turning, Tom took his hand and led him from the Travel Room.

"Where's Lucius," Harry asked.

"Waiting for us in our well heated chambers so that you may tell us all about your triumphant return to Hogwarts – naked."

The teen quirked an eyebrow in a very Malfoy-ish manner.

"Naked? Why naked?"

"Because I feel the need for us to lounge about completely starkers."

Harry laughed as they entered the lavishly appointed rooms, only to choke when he saw he truth of Tom's words. Lucius lay on his stomach, his head toward the foot of the bed supported with one hand while the other held a strawberry; his feet were twined together in the air and – he was completely naked.

Tom gave him an annoyed look, "What? Did you think I was kidding? Strip!"

* * *

The next morning, Harry ran pell-mell through Snape Castle half dressed. He practically threw himself into the floo, which meant that upon arriving at Hogwarts; the floo threw him back out, launching the teen into a rather solid coffee table.

Severus appeared at this side instantly, pulling him to his feet and dusting him off.

"Are you all right Harry?" Draco asked. The note of worry in the blonde's voice made Harry smile lopsidedly.

"Yes Draco, thank you. I'm sorry I'm late Severus."

"While I have no idea what Tom and Lucius see in you boy, I'm sure it was they who held you up. Go get cleaned up – we're already late for breakfast and if we're going to cause a stir, we'd best do it properly."

"Yes Sir."

"Draco, Hermione, casual clothes if you will. There is no need for robes if you are not attending class."

Fifteen minutes later Harry pulled himself out of the tub and finally allowed himself to inspect the gift wrapped box on the bathroom counter. The card contained only his name in an elegant script. Hesitantly he removed the ribbon and lid and stared at the tissue paper that hid whatever was inside.

He didn't know why he was being this way. He had never taken any gift he'd received for granted, but for some reason this felt different, more…real maybe. He wasn't sure really.

Finally he pulled the tissue apart and found – clothing. Surprised and a bit bemused he began to dress. He'd never had clothes like these, having never even replaced the Dursley hand-me-downs. Tight black boxer briefs, followed by snug black denims and a form fitting black turtleneck were accented with black leather loafers and belt. There were even matching black socks in the box.

Looking in the mirror Harry was shocked at his appearance, he looked – good! Running his fingers through his damp hair he steeped out of the bathroom with a new feeling of confidence. He had no doubt that Lucius had done this for him, the quality of the clothes and their lack of tags told him that. The fact that the clothes fit him so well told him just how closely the blonde had been paying attention.

Once in the living room he was gratified to see Hermione and Snape's eyes widen while Draco's jaw dropped.

"Wow," Hermione exclaimed.

Draco's mouth snapped shut with an audible click before the blonde grinned and said, "It seems my Father's sense of style suits you Potter."

"Indeed," Snape murmured.

Harry found himself unable to stop blushing.

* * *

The Gryffindor sixth years accepted their return with quick hugs for Hermione and a few pats on the back for Harry. All that was said was, "Glad to have you back mate."

And that was it.

The Gryffindors didn't poke, prod, question or stare and his year mates actually went so far as to form a protective barrier around the trio. And it was still a trio. Draco was adopted by the House of Lions after word of his 'attempt' to rescue Harry and Hermione had spread throughout the school.

They didn't even question the new housing arrangements. The nasty comments about Snape stopped virtually overnight and the snarky man was elevated to hero status, much to his chagrin.

The students seemed to believe that Harry's escape only reaffirmed that he would one day defeat the Dark Lord. The teen was shocked to discover that their capture and subsequent imprisonment and rescue had been widely publicized – accurately in fact. The Wizarding World was now aware of the danger they were in, they could no longer hide from the unpleasant truth.

The teachers, however, watched the three with concern. Snape informed them that the teachers were expecting them to break down, to lash out in some manner.

And so it went, with the students' unquestioning support and the teachers' silent vigil.


	10. Dundundun

_A/N: Here we go again! Thanks for all the reviews! And the plot thickens..._

**Chapter 10**

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the nondescript building. Something felt…off, but she couldn't put her wand on just what it was.

"Two minutes," a voice whispered.

She frowned.

Virtually the entire inner circle was present for this raid, except for pretty little Lucius and that thrice-damned traitor Snape. Just let her catch sight of that greasy bat…

They started their approach – slowly and silently.

The Dark Lord's instructions had been very specific, unusually so. In fact his behavior of late had been down right odd. He was never at the mansion anymore and he'd been asking the strangest questions…It was almost as if he were sane again.

'But,' she told herself, 'that's ridiculous, you don't just become sane.'

Cautiously they entered the windowless building through its only door. That detail made her more than a little nervous. Their Lord had assured them that the Wizard living there was harmless, only the enchantments on the structure were dangerous and as long as they followed instructions they'd be fine.

However, bunny-hopping down a black hallway just did not make her feel very confident.

'Lucius should be here,' she thought, rolling six times to the right, 'I'd love to see his pompous Malfoy arse down on this floor with the rest of us.'

It wouldn't be half what that arrogant blonde snot deserved. Her dearly 'beloved' sister had been bawling her eyes out on Bella's sofa about the abrupt end of her marriage for almost four months now. Oh Narcissa wasn't upset over the loss of her dear husband as much as his huge….vault. Frankly Bella was sick to death of hearing about it.

After spinning around ten times to the left and fifteen times to the right she fell to her knees, too dizzy to stay upright. She heard several of the others do the same but at least that had been the last of the ridiculous requirement to bypass the building's security.

Now they could actually start looking for the damn book that supposedly contained a spell that could bring down the wards surrounding that Potter brat's house.

If it didn't contain the spell…she was going to find someone and set them on fire. Maybe several someones…with kittens…

The lights clicked on as voices called "Accio wands," from all around them. Surprised and blinded the Death Eaters could not stop the loss of their wands; Bellatrix felt her back-up wand pulled away by the spell as well.

Her returning vision finally revealed…a room full of Aurors.

The leader, or at least the one with the most shiny bits on his red robes smirked at the kneeling, half blind, robed and masked Death Eaters.

"Well, well, well," he said, rubbing his hands together, "you lot gave us quite the show! Is it protocol for big scary Death Eaters," – the smarmy little git actually made air quotes around Death Eaters! – "to give your victims a rousing good laugh before you maim and torture them?"

Bella ground her teeth.

"Is that in the 'bad guy' training manual?"

Nott flung himself at the man, yelling, only to have a stunner cast on him.

"Right," the 'leader' said, adjusting his robes, "You are all under arrest for breaking and entering into a restricted Ministry of Magic facility and the suspicion of being Death Eaters, with all that that entails."

* * *

"Well, well, well! Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew – aren't you supposed to be dead Sir?"

Bella opened her eyes cursing bureaucrats and their apparently limited vocabulary. In the pit of her stomach burned the realization that they had been betrayed and every word out the fool's mouth before them only cemented the identity of their betrayer in her mind.

Voldemort.

Their Lord and Master had sent them to a Ministry controlled building used for advanced Auror training intending for them to be caught. It was the only thing that made sense. He was washing his hands of them, but why? And why was _Minister_ Fudge the one in the room with them right now talking about their crimes and their upcoming trial. And just where were they anyway? An interrogation room?

As the Fudge-monkey continued to prattle on, more and more of the puzzle began to fall into place. It was all that Potter brat's fault – that was why the Dark Lord had been asking all those strange questions; that was why they hadn't know the boy had been captured until after his rescue.

She thought he'd given up the mad scheme he'd concocted when the boy had been born, the idea that he could raise Gryffindor's heir as his own as either a son or a future lover. After all, he had tried to kill the boy – but perhaps seeing Potter almost grown had rekindled the thought. Was he trying to seduce the boy? Obviously Potter had to have given some show of loyalty for the Dark Lord to sacrifice his best people…perhaps Voldemort had marked the boy…

She wished Fudge would shut up so she could think! Mentally she cursed the man until his last few sentences sunk it, angry sentences starring Harry Potter. Perhaps there was a way to salvage this situation. She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing…and they did call her crazy after all.

"Minister," she murmured, interrupting the man's self important monologue, "it is plain to see that the Dark Lord has washed his hands of us and while he is no longer capable of seeing how useful Pettigrew and I can be, I'm sure a man of your…obvious talents can."

A cunning light entered the little man's mud colored eyes and Bellatrix found herself surprised – something that was happening entirely too frequently of late.

"And what would you get out of such an arrangement my dear, hmmm?"

After nearly four hours of sly innuendo mixed with shrew negotiation, the two former Death Eaters were moved to a nice clean holding cell – their bargain struck. Very soon, provided they all upheld the stipulations of their Wizard's Oath, they would all have what they most desired.


	11. Easter

**Chapter 11**

Harry sat in one of the many window seats of the Snape Castle Library idly watching the snow melt while Draco and Hermione cuddled on the couch. It was the first day of Easter Hols and their 'senior partners' had had a meeting to attend, thus the melt watching.

Harry was annoyed.

It wasn't with Hermione or Draco, thought their snogging every few minutes was _so_ not helping. No, he was annoyed because nearly five months into this…relationship…with Tom and Lucius, he still had not had sex. Oh they had done virtually everything else but the actual act of penetration, and Harry was fed up with it.

The two Slytherins kept saying that they wanted Harry to be ready. Well how ready was ready? Yes, he understood the consequences of being with Tom and Lucius, not that they'd had much of a choice in the matter. As Draconians they were either together and happy or separate and miserable; personally Harry was sick to death of being miserable, thank you very much. Yes, he realized that if – when – their relationship became public he would most likely be ostracized by Wizarding Society, outlawed even, and he didn't really care. It wasn't as if the Wizarding World had done anything for him anyway.

He was ready already!

Now how to make his mates realize that…

Suddenly the brunette stood and stalked from the room, the wicked glint in his emerald eyes unnoticed by the otherwise occupied couple on the sofa.

Tom stopped just outside the doors to their chambers, "Merlin…" he gasped, inhaling deeply. Turning his head he saw Lucius do the same and watched in surprise as the man's pupils morphed into snake-like slits.

"Harry…" the blonde hissed.

Together they flung open the doors only to be smacked in the face with the scents of sex, sweat, and Harry. The Gryffindor was on his knees in the center of their bed, naked and erect. He was pleasuring himself slowly, and by the evidence glistening on his flat belly, he had been doing so quite successfully.

They approached the bed, Tom to the left side and Lucius to the right. The blonde put his knee on the bed only to stumble back when Harry's head jerked around and the boy _snarled_ wordlessly at him, a vicious sound warning the Slytherin away.

"What is wrong Harry," Tom asked softly.

Harry released his member, lowering his hands to the mattress and crouching there. Lucius made his away around the bed to stand next to Tom while piercing green eyes glared at them both.

"You're the problem," Harry hissed angrily. "You're not fit to be my Drake," he said to Tom, "or you to be my Wyvern." The second title clearly aimed at Lucius.

The Gryffindor had no idea where the words were coming from, or even why he was challenging the two men, but it felt right. This was what had to be done.

"If you will not claim your Queen then I am no longer yours!"

Tom growled – a truly animalistic sound that had no place coming from a human throat.

"You dare challenge me, Mate," he roared.

"Yes," Harry snarled right back.

With another growl Tom launched himself at the boy and tried to pin him to the bed, but Harry was not about to go down so easily. He kicked out, catching the older man in the stomach and slithered to the side, just missing the brunt of Tom's body weight. Pulling himself to his knees, Harry turned to face the next attack from his enraged Mate, forgetting about the blonde behind him until he crashed into the teen's back.

He was caught but that didn't mean the fight ended. They were going to have to prove they wanted him, prove that they _deserved_ him. He punched, he kicked, scratched, spit, bit and cursed until the two Slytherins had him pinned between them, Tom buried inside him and their fangs clamped down between his neck and shoulders on either side. Only then did Harry submit, relaxing against Lucius' chest as the Dark Lord pounded into him.


	12. Developements

_A/N: Here ya go folks! I've got a four day weekend and you guys get to reap the benefits! I know a few of you were rather disgruntled about chapter 11's shortness but unfortuantely with the smut limitations here that's all I could give you as I don't like doing time jumps in the middle of a chapter. Sorry! Hopefully this will help make up for it and I've already started chapter 13... So, thanks everybody again for your reviews - they help keep me going ('specially after really miserable days at work)._

**Chapter 12**

Lucius watched Harry as he kicked a ball around one of the gardens terraced into the mountain that Snape Castle was carved from. They were high enough that even though it was nearly summer it was still cool and he was happy to see Harry was dressed warmly.

The blonde stood in a hallway two floors above the garden watching from a large arched window. He would have preferred to be closer to his mate but for the past two weeks Harry had barely tolerated the two Slytherins.

It had been six weeks since Harry had challenged their right to be his mates. The first month had passed in a sexual nirvana interrupted only by the hours Harry had to return to Hogwarts.

But then things had changed, Harry had become irritable and short tempered. While these things weren't necessarily unusual, the touch of his mates no longer soothed the boy. In fact their mere presence seemed to exacerbate the situation. Now he was barely consenting to sleeping in the same room with them, never mind the same bed.

The two Slytherins had spoken with Severus and his mates a few days after Harry's challenge and they determined that the challenge itself must have stemmed from their Draconian instincts and the lack of a physical consummation of their bond. Apparently Hermione had instigated a similar, if less heated, confrontation only a month in to their relationship.

But this new behavior had them all puzzled. Severus had pointed out that it could be something related to their all male union, or even something specific to Harry himself.

What perplexed the blonde even more than his Gryffindor's behavior was his own reaction to it – or lack thereof. Tom was practically climbing the walls in frustration and hurt while Lucius was calm. He felt almost like this was normal for some reason; to be expected even.

Summer Holidays started in a little over a week and Harry would be returning to the Dursleys'. A situation none of them were happy about, but so far had been unable to prevent. Severus had tried every trick he could thing of but Dumbledore would not relent in his absurd belief that the wards around Privet Drive were needed to protect the Boy-Who-Lived.

The Slytherins had batted around ideas from re-kidnapping Harry to the flat out destruction of the Dursley home, a not undeserved fate, but Harry in his new agitated state had thrown the most spectacular fit Lucius had ever seen followed by two days of the silent treatment.

And so Harry would be staying with the Dursleys' for a month.

The only question mark was their need to be near one another. Currently this was not a problem – Harry's emotional state seemed to be overriding that need, but Lucius couldn't shake the feeling that this was a temporary development.

"Where did he get that ridiculous thing," Tom growled over Lucius' right shoulder.

"Hermione bought it. A football, I believe she called it."

Tom grunted and stalked away.

The blonde sighed and continued his vigil. He just hoped his feelings were right and this impasse would end soon, otherwise he would end up strangling both of his mates.

* * *

Tom slumped in his chair and stared blankly at this cluttered desk. He was restless, irritated, hurt, and felt helpless to do anything about it and all of those emotions together were making him angry. Harry's behavior was slowly driving the Slytherin insane – again. All his attempts to talk to the Gryffindor ended in loud screaming matches that only Lucius could put a stop to.

His eyes fell to the map on the desktop – and now this.

The Dark Lord had had to completely reformulate his plans for taking over the Wizarding World when Harry and Lucius had become _his_, and he had done so gladly. With the way things had been going before his 'rebirth', he would have been dead within a few years and the Magical population would have been decimated.

For the first step on their new path he'd sorted through his followers and weeded out the unstable ones, those who would not be amiable to the changes he was going to make, and most importantly those who'd developed the same obsession with the Potter heir as his insane self had. All of the undesirables in his ranks had been set up to fall into the hands of Aurors to either be imprisoned safely away in Azkaban, or executed.

But someone was still staging attacks – torturing Muggles and magical folk alike and casting the Dark Mark.

From Severus he knew that Dumbledore's little Order thought nothing was amiss, attributing the attacks to business as usual for You-Know-Who and from the Daily Prophet he knew that the full list of Death Eaters he had allowed to be captured had not been revealed to the public.

His eyes narrowed. So where exactly were his missing ex-followers and were they the ones carrying on in his insane incarnations' footsteps?


	13. Fire

**Chapter 13**

Harry sat in his room at the Dursleys' and stared at the house across the street through a crack between his curtains. It was two weeks into his four week exile with his relatives and all he wanted was to go home.

He missed his mates and he missed his friends. He was embarrassed by his behavior and wanted a chance to try to make up for it. His only consolation was the house across the street, the house his mates slept in every night. Their presence, even as far away as it was staved off the deep seated fear that they would leave him with the Dursley's forever. They weren't there now, but they would be, as soon as the sun went down.

So far the summer had been quiet. The Dursley's had locked him in his room as soon as they'd returned from the train station. He got two halfway decent meals a day through the cat flap and a visit to the loo after each meal.

Sometimes he read, but mostly he stared at the house across the street.

Something tickled his hand and looking down he saw a spider running back and forth over his palm.

"Well hello there."

The small spider stopped and waved at him.

Harry smiled. The spiders had never left the safety of the cupboard before, as far as he knew, and it warmed something in him that the little creature had made such an effort.

Watching the spider he noticed it kept waving, almost as if it was pointing at something.

Following the little leg's direction he saw five more spiders, each one tapping the window glass. The disturbing thought that they seemed almost _frantic_ floated through his mind, but he shoved it aside.

"Yeah guys, I know how you feel. I really want to leave too!" He chuckled softly but the spiders kept tapping at the glass.

Puzzled by their behavior he opened the window. Two of the window sill spiders began running back and forth over the sill, in and out while the other three kept waving at the outside. The little spider in his hand also kept waving.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and a cold splash of fear swept down his spine before his world melted into noise, white, red, dark and pain.

* * *

Dumbledore apparated to the end of Privet Drive in response to the alarm charms in his office only to stumble in shock.

Flames and smoke billowed into the sky and burning debris littered the street. Fearing the worst he ran to number four or more precisely, what was left of number four. The house had exploded – the hole of a basement the only thing indicating that a home had once stood there and it was barely discernable through the smoke, flame and rubble.

"Harry…" he whispered.

In the distance he could here the sirens of the Muggle authorities – he had to find the boy! Pulling out his wand he cast a quick Point Me spell. He had to cast it several times as he moved through the wreckage but he finally found him; found what his wand said was Harry Potter.

Tears filling his eyes, he gathered the charred body in his arms and apparated away.

* * *

Poppy Pomphry gagged at the sight before her, never had she seen such a thing.

"Poppy," Dumbledore called and she snapped back to herself.

"Contact Bruce Meriwether at Saint Mungo's now! Tell him we have a severe burn victim that cannot be moved." Apparating the boy had been bad enough but moving him by floo was out of the question.

"But Poppy…"

"Now Albus!" Her tone brooked no refusal and the Headmaster practically ran to the infirmary's fireplace.

She felt for the boy's pulse at the neck and found it fluttering wildly, the fact that it was there at all was a miracle she realized, once her eyes finally made sense of what she was seeing.

The boy was virtually only bone from the waist down, the flesh completely gone leaving only the thickest masses of muscle still attached. The flesh that remained above the waist was blackened, cracked and bleeding – all of his hair was burned away. The clothes he'd been wearing that hadn't been consumed by the flames had fused to his skin.

Meriwether finally stepped through the floo followed by three nurses carrying wooden trunks of supplies. He was already shooting questions at Dumbledore as he trotted to the bed.

"Not a magical burn then," he asked as his eyes ran over the boy.

"Not that I could tell, the alarms gave no such indication. There was a strange smell in the air but I could not place it."

The Medi-Wizard quirked an eyebrow, leaning down to sniff the boy as the nurses began pulling items quickly from the chests.

"Gas," he muttered. "Poppy, Stasis Charms please." He shot out other instructions to his assistants as Snape came barreling into the room.

Poppy didn't catch the heated exchange between him and the Headmaster as she frantically cast the stasis spell again…and again.

"It's not working!" she cried.

Growling the Wizard cast the spell himself, twice, before shouting out more orders and casting a diagnostic spell.

"Merlin! We've got a distressed fetal heartbeat! Damnit, we're losing them! Poppy, remove the object in his hand, it may be what's disrupting the Stasis spell," he ordered, casting spells rapidly while the three nurses poured potions and salves over the husk of a boy.

Blindly she took Harry's clenched fist into her own hands, numbly wondering who Severus was fire-talking to. The object looked like a crystal ball the size of a snitch, and something was _moving_ inside it. She tugged, but the boy's clenched muscles couldn't release it.

A roar came from the fireplace and she dropped the boy's hand, straightening.

Lucius Malfoy and another man emerged from the floo at a full run. She found herself thrown forcibly away from the boy on the bed by an invisible pulse of magic.

* * *

Dumbledore watched dumbly as a rejuvenated Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy took up positions on either side of Harry's bed. He raised his wand and moved forward but was stopped by a hand on his wand arm and a _growl_ from his Potions' Professor.

Riddle placed his hands on Harry's chest and lower abdomen and closed his eyes. Lucius easily removed the ball clutched in the Gryffindor's hand.

"He needs you now," he said before dropping the ball on the boy's forehead where it popped, like a soap bubble and something very small tumbled out.

The blonde mimicked Tom's position and the room went white.


	14. Explanations

_A/N: Well here it is! Blame the delay completely on Dumbles and Tom - they were refusing to sit in the same room dang it! Anyway - just to let you know that updates are going to get rather sporadic from this point until the first or second week of January. We're moving out of Philadelphia on Monday the 28th and will be in Kentucky with family until the first of the year. After the holidays we'll be setting up in Atlanta, GA! Woo-hoo! (So if you live in the area, feel free to drop mea line - would love to make some new friends locally!) I plan to do lots of writing so when I'm finally online once again I will have a slew of updates (and perhaps that Snakeboy rewrite for AFF I've been promising...).Fear not,I shall not abandon you (if nothing else my obsessive complusiveness will make me finish - plus ferret!muses can be determined little buggers...)_

_Anyway, enjoy! And thanks ever so much for all the reviews!_

**Chapter 14**

A week after the explosion Harry was still unconscious. He was also as pink and hairless as a newborn bunny – but he was blessedly whole.

Tom thanked Merlin every day that they'd been in time. They had only been staying in the Muggle house across from number four Privet Drive at night and had just happened to come back to it early that day on a whim only to find the horrifying destruction…

He heard the outer door to Severus' chambers open and he sighed as he finished the second of Harry's thrice daily massages. Dumbledore had not allowed them to leave the school with their mate and so he and Lucius had stayed. They had managed to avoid the old man by hiding in the Potion master's quarters but apparently their luck had run out.

Covering his mate once again with the thick quilts, he dropped a gentle kiss on the younger man's scarred forehead and went to beard the lion in its den.

* * *

Severus watched Tom and Dumbledore stare at each other from opposite arm chairs in his sitting room and had to stifle a groan of annoyance. There was no telling how long it would take for one of them to give in and actually start this conversation…

Draco and Hermione sat next to him on the sofa with Lucius lounging on the far side of his son. Severus was fairly sure that Lucius was dozing with his eyes open while Draco watched the two opposing leaders with amusement.

Slowly the time ticked by…and by…

"Oh for Pity's sake," Hermione burst out, startling the Wizards. "On the night Harry and I were kidnapped you, Headmaster, cast a _Radix Acclaro_ spell which awoke the dormant Draconian genetics in the six of us. In an interesting twist of Fate, Draco and Severus are my mates just and Tom and Lucius are Harry's. Activating the genes revitalized Tom in mind, body and soul, thankfully, and he cares for Harry deeply. They both do. We are happily indulging our new instincts and would appreciate it greatly, Sir, if you would butt out!"

Lucius and Tom looked surprised while Dumbledore was absolutely dumbfounded and Draco doubled over in silent laughter; Miss-Rules-Are-My-Life-Granger had just told her Headmaster to piss off!

Snape grinned.

The grin died a painful death, however, when the Headmaster's dumbfounded expression turned icy and focused on him.

"I assume then Severus that you have abetted these relationships by quartering the students in your rooms?"

Snape nodded cautiously.

"And now Harry is pregnant," Albus said flatly. "Do you even know which of you fathered it?"

Severus growled and he heard Lucius echo him while Tom watched Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a right to be angry Albus, but do not allow that anger to make you incautious. You will watch your tongue when you speak of our mate and our child," the Dark Lord's voice was steel.

The Potion Master watched the old man close his eyes and take a deep breath. "I apologize Tom. I am just so…This should not have…" Albus' words stumbled to a stop and he fell silent.

"Should not have been able to happen," Tom asked. "I assume you are referring to the prophecy."

Dumbledore nodded, wide eyed.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled of course. Really Albus, you of all people should know that prophecies never fall out the way one expects them to. I may have forgotten that in my madness, but what's your excuse, hmmmm?"

The Headmaster was starting to look a bit dazed.

"'Neither shall live while the other survives'…I believe that's how the line goes, eh?"

Another nod.

"For shame Albus, I would have expected you to interpret such a line in several different ways and plan accordingly but you only saw what you wanted to see. Harry and I were barely 'surviving' in the sense that he held onto his sanity only by a thread in that abusive muggle home _you_ placed him in and I existed in a morass of madness keen on destroying everything around me. By casting that spell, you joined us together and now we can truly begin to Live. I am sane and healthy, while Harry has gained the love and the family he has craved for so long. We are happy and content…and Living."

"But…but 'one shall die at the hand of the other'."

"Notice that line comes before the bit about living? Rather telling that. I believe that the 'other' was actually referring to another person. You, in point of fact. You effectively killed Lord Voldemort when you cast the _Radix Acclaro_ spell. Of course it could also refer to Harry's death in the infirmary – and he _did_ die, if only for a moment. That line of prophecy could refer to him dying while my hands were on him, or if rogue Death Eaters were involved the line could refer to them as my hand."

Dumbledore looked skeptical.

"Believe what you will, old man, but the prophecy has been fulfilled. I have been to three other Seers and they all say the same thing."

"And what's that," Dumbledore asked weakly.

"They can see the faded lines where a prophecy once bound me but its influence is gone. It was either fulfilled or nullified but they all feel it to have been fulfilled.

Silence filled the room as Dumbledore absorbed the Slytherin's words.

"Do we know what happened at the Dursley's'," Lucius asked.

Dumbledore blinked a few times and cleared his throat, "The Muggle authorities have concluded that it was an accident. Apparently an explosive gas is used to heat many Muggle homes and a leak of this gas caused the explosion."

Hermione frowned.

"And the Dursley's themselves?" Lucius' tone was bland.

"Dead." Dumbledore answered sadly.

"Good riddance," Hermione muttered, still looking distracted.

Tom smirked at the Headmaster's shocked look, "I agree, saves me the trouble of killing them, though I would have preferred it to have been slower."

Dumbledore's face stiffened and the angry glint in his eyes returned, "How can you sit there and pretend to care about Harry with one breath and then speak of his late relatives in such a manner with the next?"

Tom interrupted before the old man could truly get going, "Do you mean to tell me Albus that you are so willfully blind that you did not know what those _people_ did to Harry?"

"You cannot in good conscience," Hermione broke in, "say that you never noticed how thin he was at the start of every term, how he didn't even have proper clothes. His Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs!"

"It couldn't have been that bad, they were his family…" Dumbledore protested weakly.

The young Witch just stared at him until he dropped his gaze. She sighed and Snape took her small hand in his own much larger one. "And we'd be just as blind if we believed that explosion was an accident," she said softly.

"Explain," commanded Lucius, straightening from his relaxed position.

"Gas systems are very safe nowadays. There are occasionally leaks but they are usually detected fairly quickly. The gas _smells_, and most leaks are in very small quantities. If the leak isn't stopped by the automatic shut off valves and such, then someone generally smells the leak and calls a repair person. Now if this were a normal leak, it would have been very small and would have been caught by the Dursley's because their laundry machines were in the basement and from what Harry had said, they were in and out of there almost daily. There is no way that the amount of gas it would have taken to cause an explosion of that magnitude could have just leaked and not been discovered…well…to be perfectly honest, it _is_ possible but it is highly improbable."

"And besides," Draco piped in, "when has anything with Harry been as simple as an accident?"

Tom rubbed a hand over his eyes, "I fear then that some of the Death Eaters that I gifted to the Ministry must have somehow escaped. They were not the most stable lot, which would explain why they are still trying to kill Harry even after I betrayed them."

"Why would you do that? Why betray your loyal servants; your forces are not so large as it is." Dumbledore prodded.

"My methods have changed even if my goals have not. Those I gave up were incapable of accepting Harry as my mate and they were therefore no longer useful…and you would do well not to make such rash assumptions."

"Perhaps they believe you were punishing them for some perceived failure," Lucius mused, "Perhaps they are only after him to try and regain your favor."

"What of your sources Dumbledore? They undoubtedly believe I was the perpetrator, do they not?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I will, however, have the Order start searching down different avenues. Perhaps we were merely looking at things in the wrong light."

There was a small 'pop' and a delicate silver spider sat on the arm of Tom's chair. Severus watched the brunette allow the creature to scamper onto his hand and after a moment Tom stood.

"Come Lucius, our mate is waking."


	15. Waking Up

_A/N: Hey everybody! Well I'm still homeless in Kentucky WAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAA which is not very fun, but at least I've been writing! This is the longest chapter of any of my stories to date. I"ve also updated 2 chapters on Savior & Scourge. Hope you like it! (P.S. if you know of any decent rentals or job openings in the atlanta/marietta area let me know! your indigent authoress)._

**Chapter 15**

A voice like tiny bells called to him in the depths of the sea of darkness he floated in. Slowly it pulled him toward it. He didn't fight. It seemed familiar, almost like it was his reflection in the mirror calling to him – although that didn't really make sense, since he couldn't really see…

Harry opened his eyes slowly and had to blink several times to bring the dimly lit room into focus. A snowy hand came into his line of sight and gently caressed his face.

"Harry?"

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"Hush, Luv." Lucius' voice wrapped around his mind like a warm flannel, "You were badly injured, don't force yourself to speak."

Harry tried to turn his head, wanting to see his mates' faces, but it wouldn't move. He tried to move his hands and nothing, then his feet and still nothing.

A panicked squeak finally escaped him and Lucius moved into his vision, concern stamping his features.

"Shhh, My Love. It's alright. The paralysis is only temporary. Now that you are awake it should pass in a few days."

The Gryffindor tried to blink away his tears but they escaped anyway, sliding slowly down his cheeks.

"Oh, Harry." Tom's voice was so sad. The bed dipped on his right and his Drake sat facing him, their hips touching. Tom then took Harry's limp hand into his own and lifted it to his lips. The younger man closed his eyes in relief – he could feel the gentle pressure, the soft skin of his mate's mouth. "Trust in us Luv, and relax. Let us take care of you and you concentrate on taking care of our baby."

Lucius had crawled onto the bed, mirroring Tom's position on the bed, and taken his other hand before the meaning of those words sunk in.

Harry's eyes went wide.

His mates chuckled.

"Harry Potter – I think you will continue to confound us all the rest of our days," Tom mused.

Unable to respond in any other way, Harry stuck his tongue out.

Tom swooped down and sucked the offending appendage into his mouth. The kiss was like nothing they had ever shared before. Harry could feel his mate's pain and fear…and relief. He couldn't move into the kiss the way he wanted, so he had to rely on his lips and tongue to reassure the older man – even if he wasn't sure about anything himself.

He gasped, silently, when he felt Lucius join the fray. The blonde went for Harry's neck – Harry's highly sensitive neck; licking, sucking, and biting.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as Tom released his mouth, letting him gasp for air, and began licking and nibbling his way down the younger man's body, pushing away the heavy blankets as he went.

Merlin he wanted them, but he couldn't tell them…

"We can feel you Harry," Lucius breathed into his ear, "feel what you need." Teeth tugged his ear lobe, "And what our mate needs, we must provide."

* * *

When he woke again his mates were fully dressed once again and sitting in a pair of wing chairs next to his bed, talking quietly. He tried to turn his head, but again nothing happened, although a raspy sound of disgust managed to emerge drawing the two Slytherins' attention. 

"Welcome back, Luv," Lucius purred, "you were out for almost twenty-four hours this time." The blonde stood and came to the bed, running his hands over Harry's forehead and cheeks. "I was beginning to think we had finished what the explosion started."

Harry frowned.

Tom circled the bed and sat so that tonight he was on Harry's left while Lucius sat on the right.

"Can you say my name Luv," Lucius asked.

It took a few tries but he finally managed to whisper the blonde's name.

"Good Harry," Tom praised.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Lucius chuckled, "Can you remember what happened at the Dursley's?"

"The spiders…tried to warn me about something."

"But you don't know what?"

"No."

"There was an explosion Harry," Tom explained, "the authorities say there was a gas leak."

The Gryffindor's eyes went wide.

"The D-Dursley's?"

The Slytherins each took one of his hands into their own.

"They are dead," Lucius said softly.

Harry closed his eyes and struggled to control his breathing.

"Was it really an accident," he asked, his whispering voice ragged now.

Tom's concerned voice answered, "We don't believe so."

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his eyes, "Who could have done it?"

"You know I set up several of the Death Eaters to fall into Ministry hands, but what I didn't tell you is that some of their names never made it into the Daily Prophet. I didn't think anything of it at the time, believing that Fudge was interrogating them…but now it is likely they escaped – that they were the ones to cause the explosion."

"Who?"

Tom didn't answer.

"Who!" Harry demanded.

"Bellatrix…and Wormtail," the older brunette finally admitted.

* * *

Tom was shocked when Harry's eyes slit, like a snakes, just as Lucius' had a few months ago. A sharp pain in his hand made him cry out. Looking down he found his young mate's hands tipped in thick claws and his own hand bleeding. 

Instantly his cry seemed to calm Harry's anger, but the look of horror on his mates face when he saw the blood was not exactly an improvement.

"Shhh Harry, it was an accident," he soothed.

Tears filled the teens emerald eyes, "I hurt you."

Lucius pulled his wand and healed both Slytherins hands before summoning a damp cloth to clean them up. Once the blood was gone Tom lay down and wrapped the younger man in his arms, Lucius quickly doing the same.

"Easy Luv. You couldn't have known and you didn't mean for it to happen."

"But it did."

"Things happen Harry," Lucius whispered, "things no one can foresee and no one can prevent."

Harry didn't respond, but the tears continued.

"If you must blame yourself for such a small thing, then you must place the Dursley's deaths at Tom's feet for not making sure Bella and Peter were taken care of," Lucius said harshly.

Harry made a strangled noise and Tom couldn't prevent his own growl.

"I must be punished for letting you be harmed, for allowing you to go to that thrice damned house and so must Dumbledore for sending you back there, again and again," Lucius continued.

"Nooo," Harry moaned.

The blonde moved up until he was nearly nose to nose with their mate.

"Do you blame Tom?"

"No." Harry's voice was weak.

"Do you blame me?"

"No."

Ever so softly the blonde placed a kiss on the distraught teens forehead, "If, My Love, you cannot blame men like Tom and myself for such large transgressions, then you most certainly cannot blame yourself; not for those minor scratches and not for the deaths that have marred you time in this world thus far. You have been neither negligent nor malicious in either thought or deed."

The bed shifted and Tom was shocked to realize that it was Harry's body relaxing back into the bed. The boy sniffed softly.

"Go to sleep, My Love. Nothing can hurt us here," Lucius whispered.

"I want to go home," Harry mumbled.

"Soon, Darling. Soon."

* * *

Harry had been asleep for two full days and Lucius had finally 'ejected' the Dark Lord from their temporary quarters on the morning of the third day – bodily. 

The blonde understood his Drake's frustration. Both Pomphrey and the specialist from St. Mungo's had examined Harry and both said the same thing – it was a miracle the Gryffindor was alive and they had no real idea of what to expect in his recovery. What little they could gather from various Potions studies and reports documenting the spontaneous muscle regeneration of certain magical creatures indicated that everything was fine. Harry's long periods of sleep, or mini-hibernations mimicked those observed in some of the larger Dragon species when injured.

Dr. Merriweather could not account for the paralysis but he theorized it was to be expected given the sheer amount of damage Harry had suffered. It was a very good sign that while he couldn't yet move, the teen could feel, as proved by their activities the first night Harry woke.

Pomphrey was still angry about that little piece of information.

And Tom…Lucius set his glass of bourbon down on the side table and contemplated Harry's hairless face. The blonde only hoped Harry woke again soon or he was going to have to _Petrificus Totalus_ his Drake. The man was practically climbing he wall in his anxiety – unwilling to believe in the theories offered by Pomphrey and Merriweather.

Harry's head turned, his face scrunching up as he decided whether or not to wake up.

Finally his eyes opened and Lucius stifled his relieved laughter when one of Harry's hands slowly reached up and scrubbed his face.

"Welcome back Beautiful," Lucius murmured as he settled on the bed facing the Gryffindor. The blonde had just picked up a bowl of soup for Harry to eat when Tom burst into the room.

Immediately the agitated brunette swooped down and kissed their drowsy mate.

Lucius sighed and waited…and waited…finally he tugged on his Drake's hair.

"Forgive me for interrupting, My Lord, but Harry needs to eat and I'm sure the baby would enjoy something other than nutrition potions as well."

The taller Slytherin pulled back, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Of course, Lucius."

The blonde merely snorted and carefully began spooning the soup into a wide-eyed Harry's mouth.

"I would like to keep our Egg-Bearer awake for more than an hour or two tonight. There will be no emotional upheavals and no sexual acrobatics. Do you hear me Tom?"

Tom gave a low growl in answer and Lucius glared at the older man until the brunette backed down.

After Harry managed to get down a little over half of the soup and another nutrition potion, Lucius leaned forward and said, "Now I think we need to talk about the spiders, Luv."

"I thought you said no emotional upheavals," Tom muttered.

Lucius growled, "You are trying my patience today, My Drake."

* * *

Harry was fascinated to watch the byplay between the two men. He'd never seen Lucius be so combative with their mate before. Up to now, Tom had been the dominate personality in their relationship and with the exception of Harry's rebellion at Easter and their fight over his stay with the Dursleys, Harry and Lucius had followed Tom's lead in virtually everything. To see them this way frightened him… 

As soon as he realized his fear, he found both his mates burying their faces into his neck. He had a permanent bite mark on each side of his throat from the night his mates had fully claimed him and now those highly sensitive scars seemed to help dissipate his fear as his Slytherins lay gentle kisses on the marks.

"Do not fear Luv, Lucius is merely asserting his authority over our little family. As our Nest Guard he is responsible for our health and happiness in the home, especially yours My Love. The explosion and the baby have…excited his instincts; both our instincts if I am honest."

"If you don't mind your tongue Tom, I'll show you _excited_."

The two men lifted their heads from Harry's throat and growled at each other. Suddenly Tom grabbed the hair at the back of Lucius' head and jerked the man into a searing kiss.

Harry watched, wide-eyed once again, as the two men attacked each others mouths, each vying for control of the kiss until finally the blonde submitted. The kiss continued for a few moments more before Tom finally pulled away.

"I think you'll mind my tongue for me."

"Yes," Lucius murmured before blinking open his eyes. After a moment he pulled back and glared half-heartedly.

Harry decided to intervene before this very slight upheaval turned into full on 'sexual acrobatics'.

"Spiders?"

Lucius shook his head and then cleared his throat. Sitting up he smoothed his hair, "Spiders. Yes. You mentioned that spiders at the Dursley's acted peculiarly on several occasions."

"Yes, they used to play with me when I was younger and before the explosion…I think they tried to warn me."

"Warn you? How? Tom asked.

"They kept running back and forth on the window sill and waving their legs at the outside. One was in my hand…"

"What did the spiders look like?"

Harry noticed that Lucius was looking at the wall above the headboard but the brunette could not see what had captured the mans attention.

"Just regular house spiders I suppose, small and black."

Tom spoke again after a moment, "You said one was in you hand during the explosion – do you know what happened to it?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I remember wanting to protect her…"

"You knew it was female?"

"Yes, I always seem to know."

Lucius reached up and pulled something from the wall. The blonde then held out his hand, "Is this the spider that tried to warn you?"

Harry considered the tiny creature in his mate's hand – it was the right size, maybe the same size as the pad of his thumb, and female, but it wasn't black. The little spider was bright metallic silver –

"Hello, Master Harry," a chime-like voice called out.

Harry blinked.

"Did you just say hello to me?"

"Yes, Master Harry," the little voice answered.

"Are you the same spider that tried to warn me at the Dursley's?"

"I tried to tell you about the bad air, yes. I am sorry that my brothers and I were not faster –"

"No! No. Not your fault at all – wait. Did you see any strange people in the basement before the fire?"

"I don't know of this basement, my family lived in the Master's small place. We were going to move our family to the Master's large place but the Master was only there during mating time."

"Um yeah…sorry about that…I had school."

"Oh we were happy for Master. We hoped Master was not hurt in the new place. We hoped Master would find a mate." The little voice turned sly on that last word making Harry grin.

"I did, two actually, and I will have a baby soon."

The spider did a little hop in Lucius' hand.

"I am very happy for you Master."

Harry held his hand out and the spider crawled onto it. Carefully cradling it he asked, "Why do you call me Master?"

"Because Master kept us safe, made it so the fat ones could not see us and the poisons they used could not kill us."

"I did?"

"Yes, Master. And now you have made Xyria even stronger!"

"Xyria?"

"I am Xyria, Master," she giggled.

"Oh…um…so how are you stronger?"

"Now I can really speak with Master and I am poisonous, too!"

"Is that good?"

"Yes, Master. Now my children are better able to defend themselves, more will make it to adulthood to make our family bigger."

Something about the way Xyria said that made Harry tilt his head, "Do you have children now?"

The little spider waved her front legs then spread them wide, "Oh yes, Master! When Master saved me from the bad air I was heavy with young. I laid my eggs here, in the Master's place and they hatched when Master woke up the first time!"

Xyria did a little dance of happiness in his hand that made Harry smile.

"Where are your children now?"

She waved her front legs at him.

Looking up he saw only Tom.

"Where did Lucius go?"

"Well…you were speaking in parseltongue…"

Harry had to think about that for a minute and then he giggled.

"Was I really?"

Tom smiled back, "Yes, Harry."

"Can you understand her?"

"Yes, although I doubt a non-Draconian could. I have noticed an increase in the acuity of our senses."

"Why does a spider speak parseltongue?"

"Because of you, Harry."

"Me?"

"Yes, My Love. When the Dursley's home exploded, the most prominent thought in your mind was to protect the spider and your magic tried to make that possible. Because the desire was undirected, an actual bubble of magic formed around her and she, in turn absorbed a great deal of your magic."

"Is that possible?"

Tom chuckled, "Under normal circumstances, no. But you have never been normal Harry."

The Gryffindor frowned.

The Slytherin laughed out right at that. Carefully he maneuvered the teen and the still waving spider out from under the blankets and into his lap.

"You are a very powerful Wizard Harry and that is nothing to be ashamed of. I have talked a bit with your friend there, and I believe that the spiders were what prevented you from experiencing the bursts of wild magic Wizarding children are prone to."

"But things did happen – I jumped onto the school roof once."

"Yes Harry, but I would wager that you can count those occurrences on one hand. Even weakly talented children have hundreds of wild magic bursts. You should have had even more, and the bursts would have been very powerful."

"And that has what to do with the spiders?"

"I believe you managed to actually focus your magic on them at an unbelievably early age. Their little bodies absorbed your wild magic, siphoning it off so that you didn't have those bursts. You changed their inherent makeup with your magic Harry – made them invisible and smarter, maybe even faster than they would be normally."

"I can see her now…"

"Because she wants you to see her. Look."

Tom motioned in the same direction that Xyria was waving, and from the position they now sat in, it took only a small movement of the head to see what they wanted him to see.

Hundreds of tiny silver spots covered the wall above his headboard. As he watched the little spots disappeared and reappeared again, like waves.

"My children, Master."

"A non-magical creature would have died with all the magic you pumped out during the explosion. All the years they were exposed to your wild magic when you were a child changed them, prepared Xyria to cope with the influx of power you sent her. You actually gave her so much of your magic that she couldn't absorb it, she held it within herself, and gave it back while Lucius and I worked to heal you. She helped save your life."

Harry looked down at the spider in his hand in wonder.

"You did that for me?"

"Yes Master. You saved me, saved my family. You have made it so that my family will always survive and so my family will always be with you and with your children. We will forever protect and serve you Master Harry."


	16. Glimpses

**Chapter 16**

_**Glimpses**_

"There has been much ssstrange activity, Master," Nagini hissed quietly from her perch on the back of Tom's chair.

"Strange?" Tom murmured back, eyes focused on his sleeping mate.

The snake also watched the small, pink figure cocooned on the bed. Her Master's chair was as close as she cared to get to the boy – there was something else in the room with them and that something hung on the wall above the boy, an invisible protector silently warning her away. She didn't know what it was and she had no desire to test its effectiveness.

"More people going in and out. Many were hooded and their pace hurried – not at all like the usssual visitors. Owl traffic has nearly tripled and…"

"And?"

"I have sssmelled the rat on him. Three times this month he has come within striking distance and all three times he sssmelled of the rat."

Nagini hissed in pleasure as her Master caressed her head. It had been nearly seven months since she'd been in his presence, nearly seven months since she'd been sent to watch that idiot Fudge's estate.

"You have done well my friend, thank you."

"Anything, my Master."

"Nagini…"

"Yes, Master?"

"Harry and Lucius are my mates now."

"I know. I can sssmell you on them and them on you."

"Harry carries my young within him."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"That isss good Master. I worried you would never breed."

The brunette chucked at that.

"You are very different now, Master."

"Oh?"

"I like it."

He stroked her head again, "I am glad to hear that. When Harry wakes I will introduce you to him properly. Of course you already knew he could Speak to you, but now Lucius, Severus, Draco and a young girl named Hermione can too – they are all like me now."

"That isss good, it will be nice to have others to Speak with. Field snakes just do not understand what life is like with a Wizard."

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Will Harry's guardian allow him to Speak to me?"

"Guardian?"

"Yes. I cannot see it, but I feel it…sssitting above his head somewhere. It doesn't want me near the boy."

"Really?" Her Master sounded so surprised.

"Yes, Master."

"I will speak with Harry, my friend, and we shall see what can be done."

The cobra hissed a quiet assent.

* * *

Severus and Lucius sat in twin wingback chairs before a small fire in the Potion Master's main sitting room, each absorbed in the flickering flames and occasionally sipping from their brandy glasses.

Severus sighed, "If only I was the Drake." That had been his mantra for the past three months.

"Oh stop whining Severus, you are not suited to be a Drake and you know it. You hate being the center of attention, you like nothing more than futzing about at home and you guard your privacy more zealously then a goblin guards their gold," Lucius scolded.

A snort was the only response.

"Face it, my friend, you are the consummate Wyvern."

"But we fight…and more and more Hermione must intervene."

Lucius sighed, "I hadn't realized it had gotten so bad."

"Yes well, you have had you own issues to deal with."

The blonde waved a dismissive hand, "I am his father. I should have been paying more attention."

After a few minutes of silence Lucius asked, "What do you fight about?"

"It is always the most ridiculous things…"

Lucius quirked an eyebrow when Severus didn't finish his sentence. He knew neither of them was comfortable with dissecting their feelings, but with their Draconian instincts often conflicting with their Human expectations it was an important activity.

Severus put a hand over his face and mumbled something.

"What was that Sev?"

He mumbled again, a little louder.

"Severus stop being childish!"

"He wanted to go out and ride his broom and I wouldn't let him."

Lucius felt his eyes go wide and he sat silent, flabbergasted.

Finally, "You had a fight over a broom?"

The Potion Master didn't reply, nor did he come out from behind his hand.

"Did you have a reason for denying him?"

"Of course I did! It is summer and we are in a school that is supposed to be empty, but for a few teachers. If Draco were to be seen outside it could compromise our position and put both Hermione and Harry in danger."

"Did you explain your reasoning to him?"

"No," Severus admitted quietly.

"How, in the many years of our friendship, did I miss the fact that you are a complete and utter moron? Outside the classroom, when has it ever been the most intelligent choice to give Draco a mere 'no'? Now with his Drake instincts running wild – why didn't you just slap the boy and get the bloodshed over with?"

Severus was clenching his fists and glaring when Lucius finished his diatribe.

"What exactly would you suggest then," he growled.

"Tell him exactly what you told me! He will most likely still growl about it, but in such circumstances he will bow to your wishes. You are the Nest Guard, Severus, the safety and security of the nest and therefore the health and happiness of your Queen are your province. Nine times out of ten Draco will heed your wishes on these issues, but you _must_ explain it to him. You can no longer afford to treat him as a bothersome student Sev; he is your mate and your Drake."

Severus slumped back in his chair, "You are right, of course, Lucius. I apologize for my…theatrics."

"Quite all right, my friend. We are all entitled to such moments from time to time. Besides…who am I to turn away from an opportunity to scold the fearsome Severus Snape?"

"Ha. Ha."

The men sat in companionable silence.

"You have been balancing between our Lord and Dumbledore for a very long time, my friend," Lucius said softly. "Now you have before you an opportunity to use your considerable skills of diplomacy, observation, and cunning to benefit yourself and the two people who will cherish you unto death – no matter what."

"We are truly blessed, tainted as we are with blood and black magic. The Lord of our youth is restored to us and our purpose again made clear. We have been shaken out of our downward spiral and made new. But for all our blessings we must fight to prove we are worthy of such bounty. We must find the ones who attacked Harry before they can do any more damage."

Severus raised his glass in salute and then finished off its contents with a large swallow. Standing, the Potion Master swept from the room.

Lucius rolled his eyes at the now empty room, "Thank you ever so much for your wise council…Whatever would I have done without you," the blonde muttered at his brandy in an awful impersonation of his friend, before smirking and relaxing back into his chair.

* * *

Severus found his mates in their now much expanded bedroom. Hogwarts had been very accommodating to the two Draconian families, seeming to understand their need to be together. Instead of the four bedrooms they had had to preserve their charade during the school year, his small bedroom was now a rather expansive suite, complete with a large bathroom to rival that of the prefects, a bed more than large enough to accommodate him and his two mates, and a sunken sitting area with fireplace.

A small fire gave off just enough light to show him Hermione asleep in their bed…and Draco on the sofa, brooding by all appearances.

Quietly Severus closed the door behind him and took a deep breath for strength.

* * *

Draco ignored Severus' entrance, just as he had ignored everything his mate had said and done since their fight two days ago. It was childish he knew, but he was still a child – even if he would never admit it aloud – and sometimes the devices of childhood were all he had.

He couldn't win with Severus, no matter what he did. His mate wouldn't accept his compromises, wouldn't listen to his arguments and ignored his tantrums. Silence was all that was left to him, even as his instincts screamed at him to take charge, to command and prove his dominance.

Draco rolled his eyes at the mental image of him tossing the austere man to the floor and pounding on him until the arrogant bastard acknowledged the blonde as the Drake in this relationship. Unfortunately, said inner Drake seemed to enjoy that thought as his body suddenly broke out into a sweat.

Movement jolted him from his thoughts and the blonde was surprised to find their object before him – kneeling before him in point of fact.

"I have come to apologize for my disrespect, my Drake." Severus laid his head in the teen's lap.

Draco knew he had to look confused, because he sure as Merlin _was_ confused.

"What exactly brought this on?"

The Potions Master settled further against Draco's legs, his long arms wrapping around the younger man's hips.

"Despite popular belief Draco, I am capable of admitting when I am wrong."

They smirked at each other before Severus continued, "Our disagreements have escalated in recent months and I could not stand it any longer. I went to your father to see if he could offer any advice to a fellow Wyvern…"

Slowly Draco began running his fingers through the older man's dark hair, "And?"

"And he gave it to me. He pointed out my own stupidity and that I have grossly neglected my duties as a Wyvern and member of this family."

"He said all that?"

"Not in so many words…the important thing is, when I refused to let you take out your broom I did not explain my reasoning - which I should have done. Nor did I offer an alternative – which I also should have done. I didn't want you out on the grounds because I fear for our safety. We still do not know who attacked Harry and we have no idea of their whereabouts. We are safe at Hogwarts because no one knows we are here. Harry cannot be moved if we are discovered, not even by Muggle means. I fear the damage they could do trying to get to him and I know you would be in the middle of it trying to protect him."

Severus lifted one long fingered hand and caressed Draco's face. The blonde couldn't stop himself from nuzzling into its warmth.

"I was only ever able to do my work for our Lord because I had nothing to lose…now I have more than I ever thought possible in you and Hermione. I fear losing you and sometimes that fear gets the better of me…"

Draco gave his mate a small smile. The man was clearly uncomfortable, his cheeks red and his eyes flickering back and forth between Draco's eyes and chest. Severus had said more than enough to assuage his anger so the young blonde decided to put the man out of his misery.

Gently he took Severus' head in his hands, cutting off whatever heartfelt confession his Wyvern was to make. Pulling the man up, he kissed him.

It was chaste at first, merely a meeting of lips to convey forgiveness and reassurance but then Draco became curious. The lips beneath his own were soft like Hermione's, but thinner; so different, yet so alike. Before he knew it his tongue was further investigating them and then they parted…

Draco groaned and tightened his fingers in Severus's hair, pulling the older man closer and wrenching a moan from him.

Finally Draco pulled back and stared wide eyed at the panting man before him. The blonde opened his mouth, to speak he supposed 'though he wasn't sure what to say, when Hermione's sleep thickened voice purred through the silence.

"You two could at least have the decency to do that sort of thing where I could watch!"


	17. Plans

**Chapter 17**

_**Plans**_

"Bed rest, Mister Potter, for the duration of your pregnancy – and no magic."

Tom wasn't overly surprised by Merriweather's proclamation and judging by Harry's face, neither was he. Lucius looked less than pleased but Tom thought that was mostly because the bed rest was an indication of just how badly injured their mate had been and how weak he still was.

On the bright side, Harry was still sleeping sixteen to eighteen hours a day so the confinement probably wouldn't wear on the formerly active boy too much… for awhile.

"But what about school? It's my Newt year… I can't graduate if I can't use magic."

"Not to worry, Luv, the baby should be here in late February. Lucius, Severus and I can tutor you in theory – Dumbledore will not have a problem coming up with some excuse for you absence from actual classes - and once the baby is here we will get you caught up on the practical side of things."

Merriweather cleared his throat, "Actually, from what my scans show, the development of the fetus is slower than normal. I didn't say anything at first because I wanted to be sure."

Tom's eyes met Lucius's and as one they looked down to their mate who, instead of a healthy pink, was now deathly pale, his hands curled protectively over his abdomen.

The Medi-Wizard held up his hands, "Now, now, Gentlemen, no need to get worked up just yet. The baby _is_ developing in the correct stages, only slower. It is possible that it is a reaction to Mister Potter's injuries but most likely it has to do with your Draconian heritage; at least that is the theory Poppy and I are working with… I realize a theory is not the most comforting thing but with no written records on Draconian reproduction, that's all we have."

"When you combine the fact that the baby is healthy, is showing no signs of distress, and is developing with the fact that Dragons have the longest incubation period of any creature – magical or muggle – I believe we're just dealing with a longer than normal gestation."

Harry was regaining more and more of his color as the man gave his explanation.

"How long," the Gryffindor asked.

"I estimate a year from conception, so I'd plan for sometime in late April to early May."

Harry gasped. Lucius was looking a bit shell shocked and Tom… Tom was intrigued.

"No Newts then," his little mate said softly, making Tom smile. Trust Harry to focus on the mundane until he could cope with the rest.

"Don't worry, Luv," Lucius cooed, "just after Christmas we'll apply for a medical delay on the practical portion of the exam and you can still take the written with your classmates."

Harry looked up at the blonde quizzically, "They _do_ that?"

"Of course, Luv. It is normally Quidditch players who need such allowances but I'm sure with Mister Merriweather here and Madam Pomphrey's help we'll have all the documentation we need."

"Absolutely Mister Malfoy, Poppy and I are keeping extensive records on Mister Potter's condition and progress. Hopefully it will help when Miss Granger decides to become a mother as well."

Tom smirked at the thought of Severus chasing a giggling toddler through the castle.

"But… won't your identities be a problem," Harry asked.

Tom noticed the Medi-Wizard's face go blank with interest. He knew Merriweather could not reveal their location or their identities to anyone – an Unbreakable Vow had seen to that – but his reactions were always interesting to watch. It was almost as if the man forgot he was in the presence of the Dark Lord and a notorious Death Eater, never mind the Boy-Who-Lived, until he was forcibly reminded of such.

Tom sympathized with the man, he truly did. It was not an easy thing he did, caring for Harry. Merriweather was familiar enough with their heritage to know killing the weakened Harry would, if not kill the remaining two Draconians, then certainly incapacitate them permanently. The Dark Lord's 'reign of terror' could be stopped in its tracks by this man.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much Harry. Lucius and I are in the process of hashing out our difficulties with the Ministry; after all, they can't very well hold mental instability against a man now can they? After all, even Muggles acknowledge that."

Harry thought about that for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. A few minutes of silence and the boy lay back in the bed and said, "You know I think I'm going to do something very uncharacteristic."

"Oh?" Lucius quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm not going to ask. I don't want to know. I'm going to lay here for the next nine or so months and allow the two of you to take care of me – no questions asked. The rest of the world can very well sort itself out."

"An excellent decision, Mister Potter," Merriweather cut in, "and one the baby will benefit most generously from. Now I must be getting back to Saint Mungos. I want you to continue the massages and stretches. I'll have additional exercises for you on my next visit. The exercises are going to become a bit more strenuous every month, but of course, not enough to place the baby in any danger. We wouldn't want you to become a formless blob now would we Mister Potter?"

Harry grinned, "No Sir."

"Good. I'll see you Gentlemen in two weeks."

* * *

When Harry was once again tucked in and asleep in their bed, Tom moved to the main sitting room where Lucius, Dumbledore, Draco, Snape, and Hermione all waited.

Settling close to his blonde mate he asked, "I take it Lucius has filled you in on Harry's condition?"

Everyone nodded.

"I must say Harry's decision to essentially sit out the rest of the war surprised me," Lucius said blandly, leaning against Tom's shoulder and watching Severus's face.

The Potion Master choked on his tea and the elder Malfoy smiled.

Dumbledore's eyes had gone wide.

"He said what," Severus sputtered.

"He said, and I quote, '_I'm not going to ask. I don't want to know. I'm going to lay here for the next nine or so months and allow the two of you to take care of me – no questions asked. The rest of the world can very well sort itself out_'", the blonde repeated with relish.

Tom hid his grin behind his hand.

"Do you think he means it," Draco asked.

"He absolutely means it," Hermione stated firmly.

Dumbledore's voice was forbidding, "But he can't. He must-"

"He must rest and that is all he must do," Hermione spat, standing. "He's done his part Professor, he's fulfilled the prophecy and now he's going to concentrate on his family – the family he has craved for the last fifteen years."

Draco pulled the furious brunette back down on the couch between himself and Severus but she wasn't done yet.

"Besides, what exactly would you have him do in his condition? He can't even leave his bed for Circe's sake! And let's not even talk about Harry and the press – that's a disaster just waiting to happen."

"All right, baby," Severus cooed, pulling her back against the couch cushions, "I think Albus understands Harry's stance on this and I'm positive that Lucius and Tom will ensure his continued good health."

The Gryffindor huffed, "Damn straight."

Lucius was hiding his face against Tom's neck and from the snuffling sounds; the brunette decided his mate was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Quite right Hermione," Tom was quick to confirm, "Harry is officially retired from the war. Now we must decide how to wrap things up. Have you followed up on the information I gave you Albus?"

The Headmaster nodded, his usual twinkle noticeably absent, "Minister Fudge has indeed been conducting some odd dealings and the Order is currently investigating what exactly that fool is up to. They have been told that the Dark Lord is currently out of commission so any connections to him are to be doubly scrutinized."

"Excellent. Now as to the upcoming school year, since I seriously doubt all of this unpleasantness will be resolved anytime soon, Lucius and I have devised a plan to lure out Harry's attackers."

"Oh?" Albus had his elbows on the arms of his chair, his fingers steepled beneath his bearded chin.

"I will impersonate a still injured Harry, with polyjuice masquerading as a potions regimen the injured Gryffindor is forced to be on. Draco will, as last year, be the ever faithful companion and Hermione will use the attack as a reason to be even more secluded from the school population. They will continue the same living quarters as last year for the same reasons and Severus will return to teaching. Lucius will remain here in our quarters to ensure Harry's protection on the off chance that someone sees through the ruse. In fact I would like to make a few short visits soon to Diagon Alley. It would be preferable to have an attack made away from all the children but it is probably not going to be so simple… Besides, Harry's birthday is coming up and I need to find a gift." Tom seemed more worried about the gift than the possible attack.

Dumbledore looked unconvinced, "I seriously doubt such an obvious deception will work."

"It worked on you two years ago," Hermione snapped.

The Headmaster had the courtesy to look ashamed before nodding his head in acceptance of the fact, "If you would let me know the dates of these excursions Tom? I'll have Harry's normal escorts from the Order notified so as to avoid suspicion."

"Excellent. Thank you Albus."

* * *

Dumbledore left shortly after, leaving the five Draconians to contemplate the coming months.

After a bit Draco broke the silence, "Is it just me or is Dumbledore becoming… more meek? Especially with Hermione?"

"You can't argue with the truth," Hermione grumbled.

"_He_ could argue with Merlin himself and win," Draco shot back.

"It is the changing of the guard," Snape said softly.

"What do you mean," the Gryffindor asked.

The Potion Master took a deep breath, "Albus Dumbledore has led the Wizarding World in one way or another for over a hundred years and I can guarantee he has made more mistakes in the last six of those years than ever before and all of them led to trauma after trauma for Harry. He loves that boy as his own but he can't seem to do anything right for him."

"The Headmaster has been alive for over four hundred years now, and he knows his time is over. It is time for new leaders, new blood – Tom, Draco, a few of the Weasleys maybe… But not Albus Dumbledore – not anymore," Severus explained.

"He's not… not dying is he," Hermione asked fearfully – for all her bluster and her very real anger with the man, she did love him.

"No," Tom answered, "but a gentle retirement is long overdue, I'd say."

"And I'd say the old Bumblebee would agree," Lucius said softly, still snuggled into his mate's neck.

"So a little bait-n-switch, some political maneuvering and then… world domination!"

Everyone turned wide eyed to Hermione. The girl looked at each of them, apparently surprised by the others'… surprise.

"What? That's the plan right? Or did I miss something?"


	18. Harry

_A/N: Well here it is folks - FINALLY! The boys in the fic finally stopped ignoring me and here's the new chapter! It's a little rambly but it's all Harry. On a personal note I am also no longer homeless! YAY! However that means my internet access has once again been curtailed. Sigh But maybe I'll write more now..._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18**

"_Harry"_

September first was only two weeks away and Harry was still sleeping at least fourteen hours a day. Overall he didn't mind his confinement too much but it annoyed him how quickly he tired, especially since he didn't really _do_ anything to make him tired.

For the most part his days consisted of sleeping, eating, performing the few exercises he was allowed to do, massages from him mates, reading, or talking with the others – not that there was a whole lot to talk about really. None of them got to go out except for Draco, Snape and Tom but their visits to Diagon Alley were most certainly not social events.

Looking around his room in a rare moment of solitude Harry decided the thing that was irritating him most… was the lack of a window. He liked the sun and its ability to warm him to the bone while the dungeons had always chilled him just as deeply.

He wanted to return to Snape Castle – it was always bright there. At the very least they were going to have to give him a room with a window; there was no way in _hell_ he was spending the next eight or so months with no sunshine.

"Perhaps one of your mates can make a window for you Master? With their power?" Xyria hissed.

It still surprised him when the little spider – well not so little anymore with her three inch wide body – read his mind. It surprised him even more that she understood what he was thinking, even when he didn't understand it himself. She was a wonderful sounding board when he was feeling conflicted which, despite his best efforts, he occasionally was. Loving the Dark Lord and his second in command was not an easy thing.

Harry had no delusions about his lovers. He knew the two men had no compunctions about killing – before or after their transformation – and it was strangely comforting. That, of course, was one of the major things he'd been conflicted about. How could he feel comfort in his mate's callousness? Xyria had quickly pointed out that Tom and Lucius were not off randomly killing people – although in all honesty they once had but it was no longer the case. If Tom and Lucius were to take a life now then there would be a reason behind it and as the spider had also pointed out, it was important to have a mate who could defend you properly. That had appealed to his purely Draconian instincts.

He also knew that Tom still planned on taking over the Wizarding World and while his methods had changed it certainly wasn't just because of Harry's wish not to kill people. This had also bothered him but Xyria had again been his voice of reason. Every decision had more than one reason behind its being made and if the change in Tom's behavior served the dual purpose of placating his mate and saving lives then why should Harry worry? It didn't mean that if the only reason to stop zealously killing off the opposition had been the boy's happiness that Tom wouldn't have made the same choice.

Harry did agree that their world needed to change and not the kind that simply replacing the Minister could bring about. The system was broken and had been for a very, very long time. While a monarchy might seem like a step backwards, it would hopefully add a needed layer of security that their society needed if they were to remain hidden.

It apparently worked for the Elves if the books he'd been reading were to be believed.

Tiny legs scurried across his chest. For a week now the spiders had been demanding physical contact with him and while at first the sensation of them crawling on him had seriously creeped him out, now he barely noticed it. He'd also been worried about squishing the tiny creatures – most of Xyria's children were only about half an inch in diameter – but an incident with a House Elf had proved just how tough his magic had made the little spiders.

From what he'd learned the wards around the school 'gently deterred' most types of 'vermin', both magical and mundane, from entering the school. The ones that did make it in were simply banished on sight by the House Elves back to the Forbidden Forest – a nifty little skill in the brunette's opinion.

Lucius had brought his own personal elf with him from Malfoy Manor when Dumbledore had refused to let them leave the school. Kitsy was a remarkably sober little creature with impeccable manners. Dumbledore had asked if Harry had wanted Dobby to attend him and Lucis had practically flipped out – for a Slytherin – when he'd found out the elf was employed at Hogwarts. The blonde had forbidden the elf entry to their rooms and explained, after Harry had yelled at him, that Dobby had the elf equivalent of Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder; which explained why the elf was so spastic, and that the blonde did not trust the elf not to accidentally hurt Harry.

Of course Dobby had disobeyed and had visited his favorite Gryffindor several times while the Slytherins were away. Harry hadn't minded too much, he liked Dobby; the visits were mercifully short and the elf had visibly restrained himself from acting too silly.

Kitsy had been told about the silver inhabitants of Harry's room but Dobby had not and on one visit the spiders had been visible. Dobby had tried to banish them – despite Harry's protests – but failed no matter how hard he tried. The elf had become more and more agitated with each failure until he finally started jumping up and down and trying to squish the arachnids. At that point Harry had merely sat stunned and gaping like a fish as Dobby went from stomping on them to bashing them with Harry's boots, to dropping an eight-pound hard-backed treatise on the History of Dragons on the spiders.

The room had been filled with hundreds of little 'pops' from the spiders' apparating to escape but several were struck by the elf… and were completely unfazed by the attack.

This time it was Tom who had had a Slytherin hissy fit. Drawn by the noise the red-eyed man had entered the bedroom to find a gaping Harry and a crazed House Elf wielding a huge book. He had not been amused and, needless to say, Dobby didn't make any unsupervised visits anymore.

Despite the inherent absurdity of the situation, it had been proof of what Xyria had been telling him – the spiders were stronger and faster… and completely loyal to Harry; Dobby still being alive was proof of that. The annoyed mother spider had told him in graphic detail the many ways she and her brood could have dispatched the elf if he had been a true threat, or even if Harry had simply desired it.

Harry didn't doubt the veracity of the spider's words and it was slightly frightening that he wielded such a power. By all evidence the spiders were spell-proof and while the Draconians had not tried an Avada Kedavra on them, everything else had bounced harmlessly off. Xyria had been ecstatic over the further show of her brood's strength while the other Draconians had been slightly intimidated, especially since combined with their invulnerability and ability to apparate they were also ridiculously venomous. Snape's test showed that one of the smallest spiders would kill an adult human in less than five minutes while the Queen could do the same in under a minute.

Harry, however, was rather comforted by the spiders. Xyria was a part of his own consciousness – they were almost the same being. So if she and her children wanted to crawl around on him, he'd deal with it and if for some reason his skin and hair were healthier since their bodily occupation, he wouldn't question it.

They were his spiders and while Xyria's children weren't quite as closely linked to him as their mother, he could still pick up on their emotions if he concentrated on them. Occasionally when he was down they would start up a game of tag with each other – using apparation – to amuse him, which it did. Watching the spiders ambush each other never failed to make him laugh.

Not that he was in need of cheering up very often; it was hard to get depressed when you were so rarely even conscious. Not to mention that Tom, Lucius, Hermione, Draco and Snape all went out of their way to take care of him. Then there was the fact that he had a baby growing inside him; his own little miracle…

But it did occasionally happen and it was always brought about by the Slytherins' visits to Diagon Alley with Tom polyjuiced to look like Harry. It was usually Draco and Snape that accompanied the disguised Wizard, but sometimes Lucius would go disguised as his son and Draco got guard duty with Hermione and Harry.

Harry worried nonstop while they were gone; after all they weren't even really sure who they were looking for. He trusted Moody and Shacklebolt, who always went with the trio, but they did work for Fudge and they were all pretty sure that Fudge was not on the Boy-Who-Lived's side.

So far three visits had been made – their last trip even included a detour through Muggle London – and so far nothing had happened except the expanding of Harry's wardrobe. On one hand the Gryffindor was relieved but on the other he wanted Bellatrix and Pettigrew caught. They were a threat to his nest that needed to be neutralized – no matter what that entailed.

So Harry would sit and wait and worry while Hermione and either Lucius or Draco would try to comfort him. Then the trio would return bearing gifts to try and placate the brunette after which Harry would invariably go into a short-lived funk that would be chased off either by spidery antics or cuddling from his mates.

Yes, Harry was actually deliriously happy, all things considered. Now, if he could just get a window…


	19. Scales

**Chapter 19**

'_Scales'_

On August thirty-first Tom, Lucius and Severus went to Diagon Alley one last time before the start of the school term. While they had put on the act that Harry was fine after the 'unfortunate incident' at his Muggle relatives', they had all decided that Harry would have to be officially withdrawn from Hogwarts and be receiving private tutelage before taking his O.W.L.'s.

While that route would limit their ability to lure their enemies out in the open there was no way Tom could polyjuice himself daily and stay sane, not to mention that because they were having to use skin cells instead of Harry's hair for the potion the effects did not last as long as the standard mix.

Harry had also stated that one bout with insane-Tom was more than enough for him.

Hermione sat on the couch in their joint common room cuddled up next to her Drake watching Harry sleeping in his Muggle recliner – ugly things, recliners, but the chair allowed her friend to comfortably spend time outside his bedroom.

She worried about the brunette constantly.

He was handling this whole affair so well- or seemed to be, anyway – in usual Harry style. She was sure that if it had been her in his shoes, she'd have cracked by now. It was laughable really, in a twisted way; a sixteen – now seventeen – year old boy magically bound to two men, one a man old enough to be his grandfather and that had been the one to orphan said boy, an act that had resulted in years of both physical and mental abuse from his relatives, and the second man the right hand man and general to the first. Not to mention the five years of rabid Death Eaters trying to kill him off, the destruction of his home and the death of his only blood kin, an unexpected pregnancy, a near death experience and a prolonged convalescence.

All of this and Harry Potter barely blinked… until it came to the small mater of Lucius and Tom trying to lure out the boy's attackers, then Harry became anxious and depressed. But that was her friend to a 'T' – once he cared for someone he gave everything for them. It was a good thing that the two Slytherins realized this about their Gryffindor… otherwise Hermione would have to kill a few people.

That, of course, would in turn upset her own Slytherins. Somehow she didn't think Draco and Severus would condone the murder of their leader. Luckily Tom and Lucius had been exemplary husbands to her best friend, so she wouldn't have to test her mates in that regard anytime soon.

For now all she could do was pray to Circe that the three men returned safely – she didn't think Harry could survive it if they didn't.

* * *

Tom paraded through Diagon Alley wearing his mate's delicate figure followed by a polyjuiced Lucius and an annoyed looking Severus Snape. Severus was looking annoyed because, well, who wouldn't be annoyed after following what appeared to be two active sixteen year old boys through Diagon Alley; especially someone who had a reputation for despising children, no matter his personal history with these particular two children.

Except for the handful sent to guard Hogwarts, every member of the Order of the Phoenix was stationed throughout the Alley. His own people, the Death Eaters he'd found loyal, were even now infiltrating the Ministry of Magic. Information gathered by both groups all pointed to the same thing: Fudge was going to have Harry Potter assassinated today.

Or so Fudge thought.

Today the Dark Lord was going to make sure his little mate never had anything to fear ever again.

* * *

The first curse in what would historically be known as the final battle of the 'War of Ascension' was thrown at precisely a quarter-to-two in the afternoon and while Tom would have preferred to conduct the fight in his own, larger form he decided that wasn't exactly prudent with so many of his former enemies present. They might know intellectually that he was no longer their enemy… Well, better not to chance it.

Lucius had taken the polyjuice antidote as soon as the fight started and along with Severus the three Draconians formed a lethal triad moving back-to-back-to-back through the seething mass of confusion in the streets.

Tom hadn't wanted to have this fight here; there were too many bystanders to get in the way and with them not really knowing who they were fighting…

For the most part their attackers were wearing Death Eaters robes, though every face he revealed was that of a stranger. Severus, however, vaguely recognized a few as Ministry workers.

Lucius stumbled just as a short, fat 'Death Eater' yelled _Avada Kedavra_. Tom had just enough time to turn and see bright green…

* * *

Harry jerked awake at the loud 'bang' that echoed through the room. Blinking blearily he focused just in time to see Draco and Hermione felled by a binding hex. The pair struggled uselessly against the magical ropes and cursed their attacker until a gag spell garbled their words.

There, in the doorway of their rooms, stood the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and, behind him, Peter Pettigrew.

Fear flooded Harry as he pulled himself to his knees in the recliner. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't use magic – and it wasn't a matter of choice, his magic reserves had been virtually nonexistent since the explosion – he could barely even walk and now Draco and Hermione both were out of commission.

"Well if it isn't the great Harry Potter," Fudge sneered, walking further into the room.

The Gryffindor noticed that while Peter was smiling broadly about Harry's imminent death, the rat made sure to stay behind Fudge. Harry growled at the creature and smirked when he jumped.

Fudge scowled and muttered, "Useless," under his breath before turning back to Harry. "Shame on you Mister Potter, such scandalous behavior! You were supposed to let the Dark Lord kill you, not fuck you."

Harry growled again, his fear slowly giving way to anger. This… man… had invaded his nest while he was carrying an egg…

The Minister's eyes slid over him and Harry shuddered in revulsion, "Although I suppose I can see your appeal… if one were into fucking little boys."

Harry growled a third time, louder and more threatening and while Pettigrew grew pale at the forbidding sound, Fudge took no notice.

"Now I think it's time we got on with this. It is time for you to die Mister Potter so that Lord Voldemort can take the blame. You will go down in history as a clueless lack wit who allowed himself to be seduced by a murdering pedophile."

Fudge grabbed Pettigrew by the scruff of the neck and, after shoving a long silver dagger into his hands, he pushed the rodent at Harry.

Pettigrew stumbled nearly into arms reach only to be sent rolling across the stone floor as sixty pounds of enraged, hissing cobra launched itself at the short man. Nagini wrapped herself around her squealing prey and struck again and again.

Fudge cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on the serpent but Harry thought that was more to protect his own skin than anything as he made no move to help his now slowly dieing accomplice.

Draco and Hermione were trying to shout through their gags, their muffled cries doing nothing to distract the cursing Minister as he calmly picked up the fallen knife and thrust it sharply into Harry's chest.

* * *

Silence.

It echoed in his ears.

Silence.

Harry looked down at the delicate handle of the weapon where it stuck out of his shirt. He had thought it would hurt, dieing, but he couldn't feel anything. He saw Draco fall off the couch in his struggle to get at their attacker and for a split second he saw that the blonde's eyes had become slits. His own eyes flit up to Hermione's to find hers still human but wide with shock and horror.

Fudge stood gloating over him. He said something but Harry couldn't hear it.

* * *

Dumbledore stumbled into the Draconian common room and stopped dead in the doorway.

Lucius paid no mind to the injuries the Headmaster had incurred fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and shoved him out of the way, only to stop dead as well.

* * *

The edges of Harry's vision were turning red and all he could think was that this man had killed his baby.

He watched impassively as Fudge's gloating turned to shock when a black… something…pierced his chest.

* * *

Lucius clutched the doorframe.

Harry knelt in his recliner with a… _wing_ protruding from his back and… _through_ the obviously dead Minister of Magic. Harry lifted slit eyes to Lucius and pulled his new appendage back. The dead man slid off with a sickening sucking sound and hit the floor with a dull thud.

That's when the blonde saw the dagger sticking out of his mate. With a roar he lurched forward and caught the boy as his beautiful green eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

"Oh Merlin," he cried, his clawed hands ripping through Harry's clothes… there were so _many_.

Then Tom was there helping him dig through the cloth.

Albus released Draco and Hermione and the young Drake nearly fell into the fireplace in his desperation to summon the Medi-Wizard.

The dagger fell to the side as the two Draconians finally got through the cloth to find… armor? Lucius' eyes met Tom's and as one they fully removed the tatters still covering their mate so that the boy was half naked when Meriwether came through the fire.

The blonde Slytherin looked in confusion at the silver corset completely encasing Harry's chest, stomach and back. His claws scraped against the round metal pieces proving they were indeed metallic in nature but they flexed with the movements of Harry's body as they handled him. They were skin tight and there was no clasps that they could find… _there was no blood_.

Lucius looked to Tom. "There's no blood, no wound."

Numbly he noticed Meriwether casting spells and a pale Severus was holding a sobbing Hermione and a shocky-looking Draco.

Tom ran his human fingers down the front of the armor while Meriwether cursed about not being able to get any readings. Suddenly the largest 'scale' in the armor _moved_. It sprouted legs and lifted away from the rest… then they were looking at Xyria.

"My apologies Tom and Lucius. Once we merged with Master's body we were unable to separate ourselves until now. We could not aid Master in his battle," she hissed as all of the little creatures began pulling free of Harry's skin.

The two Slytherins stared in shock at the spiders, and then at each other.

Finally Tom cleared his throat and hissed, "Well it looks like things turned out for the best Xyria… I do believe, however, that your family is bouncing Mister Meriwether's diagnostic spells back at him and we really need to check on Harry."

Xyria hissed an affirmative and the air was filled with a loud 'pop' as the spiders apparated away en masse. Xyria merely crawled onto Tom's hand to await the diagnosis.

Pomphrey limped into the room and began examining Albus and Severus while Meriwether once again cast his spells.

After a few moments the Medi-Wizard sighed in relief, "He is perfectly fine, Gentlemen, as is the baby."

Lucius looked down at his mate, "But…"

Meriwether seemed to understand the unasked question, "He passed out from exhaustion with a good dose of shock. He was attacked after all and this partial transformation," he waved a hand at the wing lying limply across the recliner, "explains the exhaustion. I'd say rest and plenty of attention from you two should have him right as rain in a few days."

The pair slumped against the chair in relief and Tom placed a delicate kiss on the spider still sitting in his hand, "You saved his life," he hissed softly. "Thank you."

She giggle-hissed and then pointed a delicate leg across the room. "You may want to free Nagini, Tom. She stopped the first attacker and then got stuck."

As one Lucius and Tom turned and saw the petrified Nagini still wrapped around a swollen and very dead Peter Pettigrew.

Tom grinned, "She's wanted to do that for years." With a flick of his wand his familiar was free and she immediately slithered around her master hissing about how pathetic Wormtail had always been.

Lucius looked to his son and found that the boy had pulled himself back together and was now trying to mother the battered Severus. The blonde grinned.

"It's done then," he whispered.

Tom pursed his lips. "Not quite," he said turning his eyes to their couch and the slumped figure of one Albus Dumbledore.


	20. Fallout

_A/N: Here we go again! Only one chapter left..._

**Chapter 20**

Tom still wasn't sure how Fudge had seen through his disguise in Diagon Alley after the killing cause failed to do its job and, six months after the fact, the Slytherin didn't much care. He was sure, however, that the bastard did not get what he deserved and Tom wished everyday that there was a way to bring back the dead so he could kill the man a few more times for what he'd done.

Harry hadn't been the same since that fateful day.

Tom leaned back in his chair, disregarding the mounds of paperwork on his desk and studying his little mate, asleep on a divan by the fireplace.

The wing that had burst from Harry's back and speared the late Minister had not disappeared like the other physical manifestations of their heritage. Doctor Meriwether attributed it to Harry's severe magical depletion. The appearance of the appendage had drained what little magical power Harry had managed to build up while resting after the explosion at the Dursleys. Now with the advancement of his pregnancy, there simply wasn't enough magic to retract the wing.

Things might not have been so bad except for the media frenzy that occurred after the battle and the public nearly rioting when their demands to see the Boy-Who-Lived were not immediately acquiesced to.

Tom had put them off as long as he could as they all scrambled to find a way to hide or disguise the wing and Tom sped up his takeover of the Ministry. He had no problem revealing himself as a Draconian but the Wizarding public had grown fearful in the last three hundred years and he would not allow their prejudice to ruin his plans.

With Dumbledore's grudging help he'd rooted himself so deeply into the shattered Ministry that when Harry's heritage and Tom's tie to him was revealed, there was no way to oust the Slytherin – and they did try, not as hard as he'd thought they would, but they did try.

Harry, however, did not handle his unmasking well and some of the more violent reactions of the public had reached the teen. Oh, not violent in action, but Tom was horrified by the damage done by a few well chosen insults and slurs printed in the Daily Prophet.

The Gryffindor had become withdrawn and solemn and as speculation began about the explosion at the Dursley's and how such a young 'boy' wound up in a relationship with, not one, but two older men… Harry had become virtually non-responsive to everyone around him.

Tom had gone on a rampage.

Figuratively speaking of course. The Slytherin had first given a speech, the most scathing and, in parts, downright insulting speech the Wizarding World had ever heard. The shockwaves from the very public dressing down of every Witch and Wizard in the United Kingdom had rippled across the globe for weeks.

Tom had then instigated new laws and ethical guidelines for the press using the Muggle Americans model as a guideline. His mandates, of course, were much stricter and the penalties a bit harsher, but he was the King damn it, even if his subjects hadn't quite figured that out yet. He was tired of the people's appalling lack of decorum and respect for anything besides themselves. It was time they learned that words had consequences.

Harry had perked up a bit after the speech and after Tom had assured the Gryffindor that he wasn't angry at being 'outed' by Harry's 'freakishness'. It was then that the Slytherin truly grasped how much damage the Dursleys and the Wizarding public had done. He also realized just how well Harry had been doing in accepting all the changes in his life up to this point.

As he'd sat there that day and looked into the desolate green eyes of his mate, he'd realized what a miracle it had been that Harry hadn't just shattered that first night when their heritage had manifested. Tom was ashamed to admit that it had never occurred to him just how hard this whole ordeal had been for Harry, even before the explosion and he was struck dumb by the realization of just how strong his mate truly was.

Harry had been indoctrinated with the 'fact' that he was a 'useless freak of nature' since he was a year old and then told ten years later that he truly was an oddity by Muggle standards because he was a Wizard. That confused and hurting boy had then learned that he was beloved by all the other oddities for only one reason – because he had killed someone. He'd then been forced to kill and watch those around him be killed because of who and what he was. All this followed by the _Radix Acclaro_ spell.

It boggled the mind.

Tom had gone to the others about Harry's state, terrified that the teen would just fade away if something else happened and Hermione, bless her, had suggested a therapist. Of course they had all been at a loss as to what a therapist was and the annoyed Gryffindor had had to explain. Luckily Doctor Meriweather knew of an orderly at Saint Mugo's who was married to a very prominent Muggle therapist.

Of course they hadn't just sprung the woman on the hapless teen. Tom, Lucius, and Severus had had many meetings with Doctor Laura Hutton where they discussed Harry's past and their concerns for his mental wellbeing.

While the Doctor would have preferred to speak with Harry directly, she agreed with their assessment that anything else that could be perceived as a deficiency in Harry, like the need for a therapist, might be the straw that broke the camel's back, as Hermione phrased it.

It was also the female Gryffindor that was chosen to introduce the first exercise in Harry's treatment. The exercise involved a hardbound notebook, Muggle scissors, glue stick and ball point pen, and a few Wizarding publications. Basically they wanted Harry to clip out any article that mentioned him in it, glue it into the journal, and then write down his thoughts and opinions on it.

The men, of course, were dubious about getting the more physically oriented teen to do such an exercise but Hermione played upon Harry's boredom and his deep seated need to prove himself to the world around him. Hermione had presented the exercise as a journalistic endeavor, a way to tell his side of the story, all the while knowing that Harry's defending himself on paper and being able to see the how's and why's of things would help build back his sense of self worth.

The storm of support generated when the pair really did author a few scathing and well researched rebuttals to several ill-conceived articles did much to bolster Harry's attitude.

Hermione's very Slytherin success had shocked them all speechless and Harry had slowly started to recover.

They again made meals a gathering, as they had at Riddle Manor, and the three elder Slytherins made it a point to discuss all the policies being considered in the Ministry. The three younger Draconians slowly began to voice their thoughts and opinions, and Harry began to open up again.

It had taken awhile but Tom found them a new home, a centuries old castle just outside of London; it wasn't as old as Snape Castle, but then nothing was. Their new home did have an impressive history of its own, however, and was the traditional home of the Wizarding ruling family when they'd had a monarchy. Tom thought it fitting since the policy changes he'd enacted made him a king in fact, if not in name.

Harry seemed to like the change in scenery, giving his first sincere smile last week when they'd moved in. Curiously, as soon as Harry had spied the moat that ran right up to the castle's walls, the teen had been searching through books looking for an appropriate breed of 'moat monster' to put in the thing.

It was a strange thing to fixate on but Harry was coming back to life and that was all that mattered.

Doctor Hutton, however, was concerned with the impending birth of their child and the subsequent likelihood of postpartum depression.

Lucius, on the other hand, seemed to think that the birth would only speed Harry's recovery along by inciting his parental instincts.

Tom wasn't sure what to think, truly, and was cautiously optimistic. Hopefully things would only improve.

Severus quietly closed his chamber door. He was back much later than expected and didn't want to wake his mates who should be asleep at this ungodly hour. Moving further into the room he removed his heavy winter cloak and outer robes while carefully scanning the room in the dim light of the fire.

He was happy to see the curtains around the bed pulled closed. Draco had apparently managed to get their young Gryffindor to bed at a decent hour; not that he doubted the blonde's abilities when it came to their nest but Hermione had a way of getting what she wanted, even if what she wanted wasn't good for her.

Of course, perhaps her newly discovered pregnancy had calmed her mulish tendencies.

One could only hope.

Slowly he lowered himself onto the sofa and smiled when he spotted the warm teapot on the coffee table. Evidently Draco was taking his role as substitute Wyvern for their nest very seriously.

The blonde in question silently joined him on the sofa while Severus poured himself a cup of tea.

"So how did it go," Draco asked in Pareltongue. The snake language was useful for these late night talks since it could be pronounced in mere exhalations of air and wouldn't disturb the sleeping Hermione.

"Rather well, actually," Severus hissed back. "The reorganization of the Ministry is officially complete; the most important bits anyway, no thanks to that ass Scrimgour."

"Still causing problems, was he?"

"Fighting tooth and nail on every issue, down to the brand of quill used in government offices. I swear I've always thought Tom and Lucius could accomplish anything they wanted but if they hadn't had Harry and Albus' support, Scrimgour would have brought us right back to the brink of war."

"Are we going to kill him?"

Severus paused mid-sip to turn and roll his eyes at his mate, "Of course not, Draco. It has been taxing but he has actually been beneficial to our cause."

"Oh?"

"By fighting so rabidly Rufus has, to many, made himself appear rather foolish and just plain combative. To those who supported him only out of a desire not to support a Malfoy and a half-blood he has made it so they can capitulate without losing face."

"They feel he's lost to a superior opponent fairly."

"Exactly. His defiance has helped heal the rift Fudge's betrayal caused in our world."

"I still can't believe that pudgy bastard threw the killing curse at the Dark Lord."

"Yes, well he was disguised as a certain infuriating Gryffindor and who _hasn't_ wanted to kill _him_ at least once?"

Draco smacked Severus' arm making the older man glare and try not to slosh his tea.

"I'll thank you not to assault my person Mister Malfoy."

Blonde eyebrows wagged comically, "I thought you enjoyed it when I assaulted you."

Severus popped his mate gently on the back of the head, "Brat."

Draco chuckled, "Still, I'm glad that we share that particular immunity with the Dragons. Things would be ever so dull without Tom and Harry around."

"True."

"So how did the vote go then?"

"Unanimous approval, even Scrimgour voted for the new Muggleborn Protection and Secrecy Act."

"Tell me how it works; I've only managed to pick up bits and pieces the last few weeks."

"Well it creates a new division of the Aurors – Muggleborn Child Services, I believe it's called. They will cast a Wild Magic net over England and Scotland to help locate and identify magical children in non-magical homes. The Aurors will investigate each family and if they meet the criteria for a happy, healthy and safe home, they will be approached and encouraged to sign a magical contract."

"That non-disclosure agreement that 'Mione's been on about?"

Severus grinned and leaned back into the couch, "Yes. An absolutely brilliant idea on her part. Apparently Muggle governments use them when people either discover or will discover things the public shouldn't know about. Of course our version is much more binding. It will basically serve as a combination Wizarding Oath and Imperious Curse. The Imperious portion will prevent the Muggle from accidentally revealing anything about the Wizarding World while the Oath part will kill the Muggle if they consciously attempt to tell other Muggles not already bound by such an agreement."

"I bet Harry wasn't too happy about that."

"No, not at first, but he understands its necessity. It was mainly the lack of security that caused Muggleborns to be so maligned in the first place and this does away with that threat all together."

"What of the homes not considered safe or happy."

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Well the original proposition was to simply obliviate the parents and take the children but according to our little Lions, the Muggle government records all births now and tracks the children through school."

"So the Muggles would notice if the children go missing."

"Exactly. Even our ties with the Muggle Priminister wouldn't be able to hide the disappearances. To prevent that a private orphanage will be established and the unfit families will inexplicably give up their little Witch or Wizard. The child will then be available for adoption by a magical family and a proper magical education. Of course this option is available to any of the Muggles with magical children, even those that pass the screening. They may not feel capable of raising such a child."

"How did Harry take that part?"

"Surprisingly it was his idea."

Draco choked on his tea.

Severus continued, "It was Hermione who was opposed to the orphanage."

"So that's what set her off last night – I couldn't get her to settle down enough to tell me."

The Potion's Master sighed, "Yes. Our girl is most opposed to breaking up families. She advocated counseling and such but Harry doesn't believe that will work. He said he'd take an orphanage over a cupboard any day."

Draco winced, "Ouch."

"Yes. While she finally acquiesced to the orphanage she made sure there was a review process added in before the child was taken to prevent a biased or lazy Auror from taking every child or leaving one in a bad situation. Overall her suggestions actually helped appease many of the concerns expressed by the Wizenmagot."

"That's our girl."

Severus 'hmmmed' his agreement before standing. "Now I believe it's time we joined our girl. I, for one, am looking forward to not having to toddle off to the Ministry at 0-dark-thirty in the morning and want to enjoy a bit of a lie-in with my mates."

Albus Dumbledore sat on a weathered tree stump watching the ocean waves as they lapped gently at the shores of the quiet inlet and contemplated his now virtually useless right arm.

He still wasn't sure how Cornelius Fudge had breeched Hogwart's wards without alerting anyone, or even how the man had known Harry was there. What he did know was that he owed his life to Tom Riddle.

The Headmaster had been taken by surprise that day, coming across the Minster of Magic and two prominent Death Eaters in the entranceway of the school on his way to lunch. A Dark curse he'd never heard before from Bellatrix had cost him his wand arm early on in the fight and it was only luck that had enabled him to dodge the woman's other spells until help arrived.

Of course, dodging Bellatrix's spells did nothing to prevent Fudge and Pettigrew from continuing on into the dungeons and attacking Harry.

Once again he had failed the boy placed into his care so many years ago…

Tom, Lucius, and Poppy had stumbled upon the very one-sided confrontation on their way to the dungeons, having followed Fudge from the battle in Diagon Alley.

The nurse had been in the lead and caught the trailing edge of a cutting curse with her knee, causing her to go down in a heap and nearly taking the two running men following down with her.

Bellatrix paused when Tom stumbled into the room. The former sycophant opened her mouth as if to say something but the Dark Lord had already drawn his wand and thrown the killing curse.

Lucius had disregarded the ignoble death of his former comrade and reached down to assist the fallen nurse who promptly waved off the blonde, telling them all to 'get to Harry."

The Draconians had immediately started towards the dungeons only to be stopped by the shaky Headmaster. Using his connection with the castle, Albus led the pair through a myriad of secret passages only to still arrive too late.

Once Again Harry was forced to protect himself, forced to _kill_.

And this time the boy had not bounced back as he had in the past; it was the proverbial last straw.

Afterwards Lucius, Hermione and Draco had dedicated themselves to the Gryffindor's recovery while Tom and Severus reluctantly went to the Ministry, dragging the protesting Albus all the way.

The chaos there, however, had silenced him.

He hadn't wanted to help the 'former' Dark Lord, hadn't wanted Tom Riddle to have any more influence over their world than he had – but what choice was there when faced with anarchy. He could trust all their futures to a Wizard who may or may not be a reformed madman, or he could allow their society to implode.

Albus Dumbledore had chosen what he hoped was the lesser of two evils and prayed that their Savior, that Harry Potter would be able to control the Dark impulses that Albus knew pulsed in the elder Slytherin.

With the Headmaster's help Tom had taken control of the Wizarding government. An emergency meeting of the surviving Wizenmagot – those that had not been present at the Ministry during the battle – had confirmed the Wizard as interim Minister.

Once in power Tom had made sweeping changes and in the confusion caused by the battle and the discovery of the extent of government corruption, no one was in a position to stop the man if they even realized what was going on.

Albus was still unsure when the full extent of Tom's manipulations would become known – or even if it would become known.

He was ashamed to say that he hadn't fought the changes. He hadn't actively promoted them either, but he'd done as good as by standing at Tom's side and smiling away. He couldn't fight anymore. He couldn't even if he wanted to; even if his right arm wasn't dead or even if had more control of his magic with his left hand. He couldn't have fought. He couldn't look into Harry's hollow green eyes and say anything at all.

Albus hadn't seen the boy since the two families had moved into Essedarius Castle, but they were all hopeful. He wanted to visit but guilt held him in this lonely place, far away from his mistakes… but not far enough away to elude the guilt.

He could only pray he hadn't destroyed their world.


	21. Birth

_A/N: Well it took me long enough and I have no excuse – I just suck. I'm not completely happy with this chapter but considering it took about 7 months to write… ACK! I cannot believe I let this sit one chapter away from being done for 7 months!(HEADDESK!) Anyway – hope you like it, let me know either way! "Pet" is in the works._

**Chapter 21**

Harry stared down in horror as the ridge that had formed across his lower belly started to split. Terrified eyes shot up to the people around him, silently pleading for help before a scream of pain escaped between panicked breaths.

"Easy Harry," Lucius crooned, gently wiping the brunette's sweat dampened brow with a cool cloth, "we knew this would happen."

"No we didn't," he squeaked. "You had a theory, an assumption, a GUESS!"

The last word was another scream and Lucius saw the muscles of his mates' stomach contract, pulling the sides of the small split apart.

Merriweather looked concerned… but calm as he examined the widening opening. Charlie Weasley, their dragon expert guest for the last month and a half seemed calm, if a little pale, while Tom was close to tearing off the arms of his chair in the far corner of the room.

Harry screamed again and Lucius winced at the crack of breaking wood – that had been his favorite chair. Vainly trying to comfort his struggling mate he decided the chair was a small price to pay; all things considered, Tom was being very well behaved. It was obvious to the Draconians, if not to the Wizards, that the elder Drake was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his mate was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

They were all uncomfortable with Weasley and the Medi-Wizard's presence, even if intellectually they knew it was necessary.

Lucius personally found himself wanting to toss the Wizard across the room and have Tom kill him. Luckily his inner dragon seemed to understand that the man was helping so the urge wasn't overwhelming – but it was still there.

Harry's back bowed with the next contraction and the slit pulled fully open. Severus leaned over the panting brunette to block the view of Merriweather reaching _in_.

Lucius watched the man hesitate and then pull out a small bloody… balloon.

The blonde shot a quick glance at Weasley but the man looked puzzled – which did not ease the Slytherin's mind.

"Poppy," Merriweather called, "if you would be so good as to remove the sacs."

The woman slowly approached and Lucius narrowed his eyes at her while the Medi-Wizard removed another balloon. He couldn't stop his growl when the woman picked up a scalpel.

"Be calm Mister Malfoy, I believe the individual placentas around the babies did not break as they normally would and I am merely having Poppy remove them – we wouldn't want the little ones to suffocate."

Lucius nodded and tried to discretely cover the fangs that had formed over his eyeteeth at the scalpel's proximity to his children.

"Babies," Harry squeaked. "There's more than one?"

"Three so far Harry and we're not done yet!"

"Three?"

His little mate sounded a bit shell-shocked and Lucius himself felt rather faint. He sponged Harry's forehead again in an effort to distract himself as Merriweather removed another balloon.

Both Lucius and Severus however watched the nurse like a hawk as she quickly but carefully removed the thick membranes and then Lucius could see… his child. His and Tom's and Harry's child. The nurse used some sort of sucking device and the baby cried out.

Tom was across the room in an instant but before he could injure the Witch she slid the tiny towel wrapped bundle into his clawed hands and started on the second child.

Lucius found himself going back and forth between watching Merriweather clean up his small mate after removing a fifth babe, and watching Tom's stunned face as the darker man stared at the tiny bundle in his hand.

And they were tiny.

From butt to head the children fit in a single hand. Fear slid through the blonde, making all the tiny hairs on his body stand up.

The Medi-Wizard had just finished whatever after-birth things he had to do and covered the dozing Harry with a blanket when Lucius grabbed his arm.

"They're so tiny."

He watched Poppy wrap the fifth fussing child in a towel, "Are they healthy? Will they live? I've never seen a baby so small, and _five_-"

The blonde knew he was starting to lose it but the Wizard in him was starting to panic. Infant mortality rates were high in the Wizarding World; Harry wouldn't be able to cope if one or, Merlin forbid, all the children perished.

Merriweather's voice was calm and quiet, as if he knew the blonde just might fall apart, "Everything is fine Lucius. They are small but from what I've seen they look strong and healthy. Let's help Poppy clean them up and we can get opinion as well, hmmmm?"

Tom still held one child, three more were merrily trying to escape their swaddling on the padded tray table and Poppy was frowning slightly at the fifth.

"What," Lucius gasped out. "What's wrong?"

Poppy shook her head and then swaddled the infant, "You sirs are the proud fathers of two boys, two girls, and… one hermaphrodite."

The three Slytherins froze and Charlie crowed, "I knew it!"

"What do you mean a hermaphrodite," Tom asked.

Lucius found himself gasping like… well like a bloody Gryffindor!

"A Hermaphrodite Tom, is an individual having the reproductive organs of both the male and the female. We'll have to wait a few months for their magic sensitivity to die down before we can tell if both sets are functional or not."

"Why wouldn't they work?"

"Well there's always a chance – Muggle hermaphrodites have only one functional set. Most of the time the male organs are removed so that the child can live a 'normal' life."

"That's… that's barbaric!"

"That's the way it is – but I doubt you have anything to worry about. Between Harry's power and the Draconian heritage I'm sure this little one will be healthy in every respect. And the first Wizarding Hermaphrodite born in over four hundred years."

"And how would you say their health is," Merriweather prompted.

"Oh excellent! Of course we still need to wash them up a bit and weigh them and such but they all seem rather… robust for newborns."

Lucius felt the panic that had constricted his chest slowly unwind at the Nurse's words – of course, watching his children still trying to escape their blankets helped too.

A small, high pitched growl made them all jump. Looking down, Lucius spied the fifth baby, red-faced and angry struggling much harder than the rest. Carefully the blonde lifted the tiny, annoyed bundle and nuzzled it.

"You're going to drive me to distraction, just like your Mother aren't you, little one."

Another growl.

Tom chuckled, "I would say that's a safe bet."

Blinking down at his twice blessed child he noticed something else surprising… slit pupils.

"My, my."

He felt his dark haired mate come to stand beside him to examine the child, "Looks like we won't have to decide whether or not to use the _Radix Acclaro_ spell after all, eh?"

Lucius quirked an eyebrow and looked over at the child in Tom's arms and saw Dragon's eyes there as well.

"Indeed," Poppy concurred while gently sponging down one of their daughters, "they are all displaying their eyes and this little dragon," she nodded at the bundle closest to her, "is trying to use his claws to escape." A small rip followed the Witch's words making them all chuckle.

"May I," Severus asked, gesturing to the escaping infant.

Lucius nodded to Tom who in turn nodded to the Potions' Master.

Severus gently lifted the squirming bundle while Poppy deftly maneuvered her now clean charge into an oversized sleep suit.

Lucius shook his head in disbelief.

Five.

Five infants all at once.

He had a feeling sleep had just become a thing of the past.

* * *

Harry lay on his stomach on a raised, padded platform – a daybed of sorts – with heavily carved, removeable, sides. It had been a gift to celebrate the birth of the five Malfoy-Riddle-Potter children, and was Harry's favorite place to spend time with said infants. 

He'd had the piece set up in a sun drenched room closest to the moat; the water lapped gently at the stone walls of the room a mere three feet below the sill of a large arched window that he kept open most of the day allowing the moat monster to pop her head in and chat in parseltongue with him.

The moat monster, a young female Dragon Carp was almost as fascinated with the new babies as Harry was, something that amused the Gryffindor to no end. Of course it was no surprise really when every time the creature visited the children were doing something new. They were only two weeks old and already starting to roll around and coo.

Then too, each of the children had their own Queen 'Drachnid' as the spiders had been dubbed, and they would often converse with the lesser dragon.

The spiders and the Dragon Carp were the only creatures Harry could bear to let enter the room with the children. Not Lucius, not Tom, not anyone but himself, the children, and their pseudo-dragon guardians.

It was a compulsion that, while he now recognized, could not resist. The hour before the first dawn after the children's birth had seen the boy secreting the children into the room and sealing the doors. His mates had tried to force their way in but he'd paid them no mind until just after sundown when he'd unlocked the doors and returned the children to their nursery.

Luckily, by that time Tom and Lucius had calmed considerably and consulted, at length, with Charlie Weasley. The Dragon Handler had been with them for roughly three months now studying the Draconian's behavior and trying to put together the few remaining historical clues. He was putting together a treatise on their species, a handbook, to help not only themselves but their children.

Apparently Harry's behavior was perfectly normal. In nature Dragons no longer formed trios, there were too few left, but back in their heyday the Drake would go out to hunt during the day while the Egg Bearer would move the 'chicks' to the furthest reaches of the den leaving the Nest Guard to lay in the entrance. The few predators that could tackle a dragon attacked during the day when the larger Drake was away. Humans were the most successful hunters, having numbers on the side and greed for the valuable dragon parts to make them brave.

Harry was doing just as his ancestors had done, looking to the safety of his chicks while his Drake should be out hunting. Weasley had been intrigued that the Dragon Carp and the Drachnids were tolerated and had no real answer to the riddle other than that Harry did not see the creatures as a threat. They would have to wait and see Hermione's reaction when she birthed.

The birth of the hermaphroditic child, Syna, confirmed Weasley's theory that Harry was descended from the Hungarian Horn-tailed Dragon, or at least a close relative of it. The black scales of the wing that had formed during Harry's near assassination had narrowed the possibilities and the birth and confirmed it. Very few species had the ability to produce hermaphrodites and only one was black.

Harry hadn't realized that male pregnancy was not that common a thing in the Wizarding World. There were potions that made such things possible but they were dangerous. The fact that he'd become pregnant without the benefit of either potion or hermaphroditic traits demonstrated to everyone just how powerful the teen was, even if he didn't really see it himself.

Charlie had theorized that, based on the Horntail's breeding cycle, that Harry shouldn't go into heat again for roughly eight to ten years – assuming the Draconians shared the Dragons life span. That bit of news had relaxed Harry greatly, considering how few spells and potions worked on them it was doubtful that a contraception spell would have done anything and another year long pregnancy was not something he was looking forward to anytime soon.

So far they didn't have any theories on what dragon species the others had descended from – Harry was the only one who had managed to transform so far. Draco and Lucius were researching ways to induce a full transformation but work on that front was cautious, after all, no one wanted to get stuck as a ten ton reptile.

Hermione was busily rebuilding the education system of the Wizarding World, proposing bill after bill that were being legislated into law with very few, if any, protests. Next year would see the opening of the very first Wizarding Primary School where children from ages five to ten would begin their magical education with a firm foundation of history, theory and culture – both Muggle and Wizard. Their world may have to hide out of necessity but they could not blind themselves to the world outside their own.

The future was looking bright and for the first time in a long time Harry felt peaceful. He had his children, Syna, Xeven, Leander, Lucy and Josalyn; he had his mates Lucius and Tom; and he had his friends, Severus, Draco, and Hermione. He had a home. The war was over and he had everything he had ever wanted.

Life was good.

**THE END**


End file.
